Kōken'nin Okami
by wolfninja12
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia have a daughter, Masaki. She's a different kind of shinigami. Being different from the rest will she be accepted? What happens when someone from the past threatens to destroy the Society, once more? What will happen when this talented soul falls in love with a white haired captain? Will they make it with the odds against them? Read and find out. HitsugayaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Dad! Breakfast is ready!"

A sixteen-year old girl hollered as she placed a plate on the table for her sleepyhead father. She ate her breakfast rather quickly since she had to get ready for school soon. Ugh, Karakura High is such a pain. A vein in the girl's forehead stuck out in frustration as she finished her meal and, yet, her father was still in bed. She placed her dish in the sink and walked to his room. His carrot top head was sticking out from underneath the covers.

"Wakey, wakey!"

She yelled and yanked off his covers.

"Masaki, just a few more minutes."

Masaki crossed her arms and tapped her foot in an irritating manner.

"You have to be at the Kurosaki Clinic in thirty minutes and you're not dressed. Get up!"

She yelled even closer to her father's ear. Ichigo Kurosaki could be the laziest person in the country when he wanted to be. Masaki left the room to get ready for school. The uniforms were unbecoming; a white button up with a way-too-short skirt. Not really her style. She sighed as she looked in the mirror to put up that long orange hair into a sloppy bun. Violet eyes stared straight back from a picture on the mirror of a black-haired woman that stood next to Ichigo with a small bundle in her arms. Apparently, from what she had been told, her mother passed away in a car crash a few months after Masaki was born. Ichigo spoke highly of her all the time and it pained her to know she'll never get the chance to know the beautiful woman in the photograph.

"You never know what your future holds"

A voice in the back of Masaki's mind, stated. She always took it as her conscious talking to her because it's always a reassuring voice. She walk out of her room to the kitchen were Ichigo is gulfing down his breakfast.

"Good you finally decided to get up!"

He chuckled in between his chewing. She walked by him heading towards the front door.

"Have a good day at school, Short Stuff. Learn something!"

He yelled after me. For a house of two people, this was a loud house.

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!"

Masaki screamed from the doorway. All in all, he was right, as usual. She was short and only reached about five feet, which really sucks.

"I love you!"

He said before the carrot top closed the door, which made her smile. Ichigo and Masaki were close. They were all each other had. School for her was usually really boring, so she doodled random pictures of wolves in her notebook. Needless to say, her drawings looked like a five year old drew them, but it was better than nothing. Classes were just too easy and some times lessons dragged for days. She usually spent time with her best friend, Kei Ishida. Unfortunately he wasn't here today; maybe his mother's cooking finally gave him food sickness. Masaki's face turned pale. Orihime-san's food wasn't the best. She made rather weird contraptions that the girl usually tried to push down my throat out of politeness.

When classes let out, Masaki rushed to Tatsuki's dojo. Training with Tatsuki-sensei made even the worst day wonderful. Plus, size never mattered in karate. Everyone underestimated her shortness, but she could prevail. Practice usually lasted till it was dark outside and everyone went home. Masaki usually had to walk back home alone because her father was always busy at the clinic. It was never really a bother. It gave her time to speak to the spirits she could see. Masaki had never told anyone of her little "gift," not even Ichigo. She already had enough teasing on her plate from her hair, her shortness, and her eyes for being such an unusually color. Adding "seeing spirits" on top of the list just didn't seem too appealing.

"Help!"

A small voice screamed off to the left. Masaki quickly looked around till her eyes finally caught onto what screamed. A small, soul girl with two, black pigtails ran towards her with some _thing_ chasing after her. It was a black type figure with a hole in its chest and a white mask.

"Help me please!"

The girl screamed again and Masaki dropped her book bag ran towards the girl before she could get more details in as to what this _thing_ looked like. Masaki, still in her karate uniform, jumped up as high as she could and kicked the white masked creature in the face. The creature just laughed.

"What a pathetic excuse for an attack."

Masaki's eyes widened in fear. What was this thing?

"I'm rather shocked you can see me, since I can't detect any reiatsu coming from you. Mmm, that must mean your soul's quite yummy."

The thing continued to howl in laughter so Masaki took the opening and grabbed the young soul girl's hand. She bolted off in a random direction trying to get the girl and herself to safety. Masaki ended up running in between two buildings somewhere in town. No one was on the streets. There wasn't anyone to help.

"Thank you for saving me, Miss. I am Aiko."

Masaki was panting for air as the little girl introduced herself.

"What was that thing?"

She managed to finally speak.

"I'm not sure, Miss."

Aiko looked down in shame that she couldn't answer the easy question.

"We should be safe now Aiko."

Masaki smiled at the little girl trying her hardest to cheer her up.

"I'm Masaki, by the way."

Aiko wrapped her small arms around Masaki's waist.

"Thank you so much!"

She squealed. Who wouldn't be happy to get away from that thing? Suddenly, a cruel laugh came from behind Masaki.

"You think you're that good to escape me?! Wrong!"

Masaki turned around slowly; her eyes wide with fear once again and her blood drained from her face. A huge hand smacked her against the wall. She struggled to push herself up and screamed.

"Run Aiko!"

The small girl was frozen in fear.

"Never interrupt a hollow when it's found his dinner, fool, because now you've become the main course!"

The "hollow" thing grabbed Masaki with its oversized hand and squeezed. She coughed out blood as the hollow squeezed tighter.

"I'll save you for last!"

He yelled in pure joy and slung her against the next building. Masaki felt so weak as she lay on the ground. Blood trickled from the side of her mouth and head and her pieces of her hair clung to her face with sweat.

"Come on, Masaki!"

That voice, her conscious, was back. She pushed up again with all her might as she heard Aiko scream once more. Masaki finally managed to get herself up onto her feet. Only one thing was massively different this time. A chain was stuck to her chest.

"What?"

She wondered as she followed the chain with her eyes. She gasped at the sight as she saw what she was connected to. Her own body laid mangled next the wall of the building.

"Look down."

Her conscious told her. She did as told. Something like a hilt of sword stuck out from where her heart was. Masaki shook in fear. If she was punctured, why did she feel no pain?

"Pull me out."

Masaki grabbed the black hilt adorned with a sapphire at the end and pulled it out. A midnight blue blade was starting to reveal itself from her skin. She yanked the rest of it out. The blade was short, but rather large and had small, jagged grooves on both edges. Masaki admired its craftsmanship. It was something beautiful.

"Attack!"

The voice yelled and Masaki rushed to the hollow that had Aiko in his gripping hands. She raised the sword above her head severing the arm, which held Aiko. Blood splattered everywhere.

"Damn you, shinigami!"

The hollow retracted in pain. What was a shinigami? In the hollows outrage fit, his only hand caught hold of Masaki's chain, breaking it.

"Strike!"

The voice screamed, yet again. The teenager lifted her sword again and jumped up as close to the hollows head as she could, slashing down through the mask. The hollow screamed in pain once more and finally disintegrated into thin air. Masaki was completely out of breath and exhausted. She hadn't even noticed the sword had disappeared as she fell backwards towards the ground, her eyes were closed her eyes. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. She expected to hit the asphalt with a hard crash, but the pain never came. She opened eyes only to meet the gaze of turquoise eyes. Gorgeous eyes. She was laid softly on the ground.

"You're safe now."

His voice was soothing. He had snow-white hair and some weird, black outfit on with a white haori.

"Who are you?"

Masaki managed to mumble, as he pulled out a sword similar to the one she had previously.

"Captain Hitsugaya. I'm going to send you off to a nice place now okay? The Soul Society is a wonderful residence."

Masaki shook her head.

"But, my dad?"

He placed the hilt of his sword to her head and a bright light took over everything. Where was she going? What about her father!?

"No!"

Masaki screamed before she turned into a black butterfly.

…..

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry for such a slow start, it'll pick up fast. Tell me if yall liked it! Review please, lovelies!**

**By the way, I'm setting this up after all the arcs have taken place. **

**I do not own Bleach in anyway! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

With Ichigo

Today's work had been long and hard. So many people had been rushed into the clinic that night. Ichigo sighed as he began to walk to his house, which wasn't far off. Yuzu and Karin lived in the house that connected to the clinic claiming that they needed to be closer to work in case something happened. A yawn escaped his lips as he neared his small home that he once shared with Rukia, but now only him and his daughter resided in. Rukia. He missed her terribly. If only she could see the woman Masaki was turning out to be. He smiled. They truly had made a wonderful creation together. It pained him so much that she was banned from the living world for the crime they had committed by bringing Masaki into this world. A human and a shinigami aren't supposed to fall in love the way they had.

Ichigo noticed that the lights weren't on in the house. Masaki usually left them on for him to welcome him home after a hard day's work. Maybe Tatsuki wore her out this evening and she forgot. He shrugged as he stepped onto the small porch and opened the door. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Masaki's book bag wasn't in its usual spot next the counter and her keys were no here in sight. Everything seemed to be in order otherwise, but he jumped when a loud ring emitted from his pocket.

"Kurosaki."

He answered bluntly.

"Ichigo… I need you to come quick, it's Masaki."

Urahara spoke softly on the other line. Ichigo's heart raced. Was she okay?

Ichigo reached the destination a few, short minutes later, but to him it felt like a lifetime. What had happened to make Urahara call him with that tone in his voice? He finally found the blonde leaning against the wall, his green and white striped hat covering his eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

His voice was soft as he turned his head towards the alleyway. Ichigo's eyes darted for to the alleyway to see a figure with orange hair like his up against the wall.

"Saki!"

He screamed her nickname and ran towards the mass next the wall. She lay on her side in a small, dried puddle of her own blood, her arms were in a tangled mess, and her face was covered by her once vibrant, orange hair which was now dull and in a bloody tangled mess. Ichigo fell to his knees at her side. There wasn't any sign of her reiatsu. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he moved her hair out of her face. Her violet eyes stared back with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I didn't get here fast enough to fend off the hollow."

Ichigo felt Urahara's hand squeeze his shoulder as he stared into the dead eyes of his daughter.

"It's my fault."

His words came out slowly. He pounded his fist against the asphalt breaking the skin on his hand. If only he hadn't been so caught up at work and had walked his daughter home like a good father. It wasn't that long of a walk from the dojo back to home, but how could he be so foolish!

"Was she taken to the soul society?"

Urahara's hand left Ichigo's shoulder.

"Most likely."

"Then I'm going to find my daughter."

Ichigo stood clenching his fist tightly; his blood dripped to the asphalt. He turned to his friend of many years.

"Kill off my living body and I am going to join the Gotei 13."

"But, there are 320 districts! How will you search them all?!"

"I'll figure it out."

Ichigo's reiatsu flared.

75 Years Later

Ichigo had been searching for so long. His daughter had to be out in one of these districts. She had to be.

"Ichigo?"

A small woman walked next to him through the 79th district. Her shoulder length black hair lay in its familiar hairstyle and her vibrant, violet eyes shown just like the day when he had fallen in love with her. Rukia didn't change much over the years since Masaki's birth. She only seemed to have aged a few years compared to his many. A piece of her bangs still hung in front of her face and she still had a small smirk she seemed to always wear. Ichigo and Rukia were in commoner's clothes, so they wouldn't scare any of the citizens away. Their zanpakutos were hidden underneath their clothing.

"Tell me something else about Masaki."

She stated and Ichigo turned his gaze towards the sky.

"She used to draw pictures like a kindergartener like you used to. Except, she draws wolves instead of Chappy. She has your eyes."

Rukia nodded with a small smile.

"I will find her, Rukia. I promise."

Ichigo turned his gaze back towards the street.

"Help!"

Someone screamed and a hollow appeared not too far away from them.

"A hollow?"

Rukia asked going for sode no shirayuki.

"Saki!"

The same voice screamed.

"Masaki?!"

Ichigo's eyes widened and started pushing through the busy street.

With Masaki

Masaki walked along the busy streets of the 79th division of West Rukongai with a white sheath strapped to her back by a light blue sash. Things in this district weren't usually peaceful because foul creatures usually found their way here, so it was the safest bet to carry a weapon. Since it was so far from the Seireitei not many shinigami came to this area to patrol it. Hollows, as she learned what they were called, usually popped up in the district a lot. The people needed help and she was providing it to the best of her abilities. The young girl, about the age of seven, that she had tried, but failed, to save was walking next to her. Her black hair was in their usual pigtails and her blue eyes were sharp as ever. Aiko reached Masaki's shoulder, which wasn't saying much considering Masaki had only grown an inch in the many years of being in the district. She looked slightly more mature than she had the day she died, but nothing serious. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a piece of her it hanging in the middle of her face. Since Aiko and Masaki had been sent to the Soul Society at the same time, they both ended up in the same district.

"Saki!"

Someone yelled.

"Go home where it's safe Aiko."

She said while unsheathing her zanpakuto and ran towards the scream. A reiatsu flared. It had to be a hollow. A wailing, agonizing scream soon followed. No doubt about it; that was a hollow. Masaki then began to shunpo (A.N. you'll find out why she knows how later in the story :P) to the area. A hollow stood in front of a group of souls on one of the main shopping areas of the district. It was a small hollow; nothing that couldn't easily be handled.

"Ohh, you all smell so yummy! Who to start with?!"

The hollow squealed with joy.

"Why don't you pick on someone else, you oversized pig!"

The hollow turned towards her.

"Oh, well don't get jealous. You seem to be the best smelling of them all!"

In a flash, Masaki disappeared and reappeared in front of the hollow. Her midnight blue, beautifully crafted sword came crashing down onto the hollows face. It screamed in agony as it slowly disappeared into thin air. She sheathed her sword and turned to the people in the middle of street.

"Is everyone alright?"

She asked the people in the streets with a small smile on her face. She gazed across the crowd until she noticed a speck of orange. No one in this district had orange hair.

"Masaki!"

The orange in the crowd started rushing towards her. No one called her Masaki here either. A man pushed his way through the crowd. Masaki looked about with the same look of confusion as everyone else. He pushed his way to the front panting. He was in the usual clothes of everyone else here, but his hair was the bright orange like hers and his amber eyes were so familiar.

"Masaki, is that you?!

He panted. The look in his eyes was hard to explain. So much pain, hope, and fear all at once.

"Daddy?"

Her eyebrows furrowed then realization hit her.

"Daddy!"

She yelled in excitement. Her guard was down and only for a second.

"Little Wolf!"

Someone screamed and she turned towards her old time friend who had yelled at her. Big Bear was his name. He had taken her in after someone precious to her in the village was lost years ago. He was a Native American from centuries ago and happened to be the only one that got stuck in the 79th district when he passed on. He had blue war paint smudged on his aged face. Before Masaki knew what was happening, she was slung into the closest building. Another hollow had appeared in the street from thin air. Damn the hollows with invisibility tricks.

"Well, looks like there's more to eat for me!"

It wailed! Masaki shot up to her feet, looking frantically around for her zanpakuto. Her eyes finally landed on him. She used shunpo and slid underneath the hollow's feet. This one looked like an awfully ugly lizard standing on two legs with a white mask. She quickly grabbed her zanpakuto that lay close by.

"Mūndansu, Koken'nin!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs and slashed her sword in a flash. A huge white light came from her zanpakuto and struck the creature, slicing him in half. Masaki grinned. He was gone. Weakness took over and she had to lean against her sword for support. She let her guard down only for a minute and this happens. Masaki looked down and saw a large gash in her side turning her blue shirt into a shade of purple.

"Masaki!"

"Saki!"

"Little Wolf!"

She heard their screams as she lost her strength to stand, although she never hit the ground. Strong arms caught her and she looked up to see a bunch of bright orange.

"Daddy."

She managed to get the words from out of her mouth. She never in a million years thought she would see him again. She smiled brightly for the first time in a long while.

"Kiddo, stay awake. I'm going to get you to the Fourth Division! Just stay awake!"

Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story! **** All background information on Masaki will come soon as well as a romance with Toshiro! Yayy! Thank you ****BlackUndertaker**** for the review! Masaki actually means flourishing tree. A flourishing tree will never stop becoming stronger until it's chopped down! Also, it Masaki was Ichigo's mother's name and he cherished her in every way. So, I figured it would be nice of him to name his daughter after the person he loved most in his life. ^.^ On to the next chapter!**

**Love Wolfninja**

**Chapter 3**

With Ichigo

….

After all this time, he had found her. His daughter. She lay on the hospital bed of the Fourth Division. The heart monitor continued to beat in a soft rhythm and the sound of her breathing filled his ears. Ichigo sat in a chair close to her bed with his elbows on his thighs, hands folded together, and his chin resting on his hands. He was utterly exhausted, but had refused to leave her room. He had on his Shihakusho and a white haori with the Third Divisions symbol of a marigold. A black butterfly then flew into the room and landed on his hand. Gramps wanted him and Rukia to meet him to talk about this "situation." Ichigo sighed and finally got up out of his chair. It had only been a day, but after sitting in a chair not moving for that long can lead to really stiff muscles. He cursed under his breath as he left his daughter's room and headed to Yamato's office. He used shunpo and arrived at the destination rather quickly. Rukia, who was now his lieutenant, stood outside the door waiting on him. She sighed softly. Neither of them was ready to face the consequences they may face. Ichigo opened the door and walked over to the Head Captain's desk.

"You called for us, Gramps?"

He said in his usually nonchalant tone. Zangetsu was strapped to his side and if Yamato had anything to say about his daughter, he may be tempted to use it.

"We have matters to speak of about your daughter."

Ichigo and Rukia went tense at the statement.

"We know nothing about her and could pose as an enemy to the Gotei 13."

Ichigo took a step forward.

"She's a great kid! She has shinigami powers, yes, but she could be a great asset to the Gotei 13. Don't put her down like that so easily, old man!"

Yamato looked at the two in front of him.

"We will let the other captains decide whether she should be executed or allowed to stay. That is all."

Rukia finally stepped forward.

"You have no right to execute her! She's-"

"Captain's meeting will be held in an hour. Now leave."

…..

With Masaki

Masaki finally started to regain consciousness. The irritating sound of a heart monitor caught her ears. She struggled to open her eyes. Slowly her violet eyes could see her surroundings. Where was she? Everything was slightly blurry still she could make out she was in a hospital. White everything gave it away. She glanced around, but found no sight of her father. Where was she? She had just got him back. Masaki bit her lip softly. She looked down at her arm and gently pulled out the long needle that was in her veins. She hated needles with a passion. Wait… if she was here, did that mean everyone in the district was ok? Masaki shook her head and jumped out of bed. She found a set of black robes in the corner of the room and slipped them on. Hospital gowns weren't really her style. She found Koken'nin in the other corner. He was in his sheath with her blue sash. She slipped him over her shoulder so he was in the usual spot on her back. She quickly rushed out of the place. After running for some short time, determined to find her father and find out what happened, she crash into someone. A grunt escaped the person she had ran into and a squeal erupted from someone near by.

"I'm so sorry!"

Masaki squeaked. She hadn't realized how close her face was to her victim. He had stunning turquoise eyes and spikey white hair, but his face was completely void of emotion. She could feel his hot breath against her skin. She continued to stare at the gorgeous creature in front of her, until she was picked up and squished up to something large and… boobs?

"Captain, she's so cute! Can we keep her please!"

Unable to see a thing as she was squished against a woman's very large breast and struggling for air, Masaki was absolutely clueless.

"MATSUMOTO!"

A guy yelled from behind them.

"Don't kill her."

His voice was deep, yet colder than ice. It held a little aggravation, but other than that his voice was rather monotone. "Matsumoto" finally released Masaki and placed her feet onto the ground. She felt so light-headed from the lack of oxygen and enjoyed the feeling of air back in her lungs. Masaki was doubled over panting. Thank goodness her wounds were healed, because other wise she may have ended up unconscious once again.

"She's shorter than you, Captain!"

The woman squealed as Masaki finally stood to her full height after she had regained her precious air. The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees and sent a chill down her spine.

"My names Rangiku, what's your name?"

She asked and held out her hand. She was a gorgeous strawberry blonde with ice blue eyes. She, like everyone else, was taller than her by a good bit. Her face was soft and a huge smile was plastered to her face.

"Masaki."

She took Rangiku's hand and shook it.

"Ki-chan! It's to meet you!"

Masaki laughed softly and brought her arm up to scratch the back of her head. Ki-chan that was a new one.

"You too, Ran-chan!"

She usually never gave out nicknames, but Rangiku seemed like the type that loved things of that nature. Plus, she didn't want to upset the very kind lady. Masaki turned towards her white haired victim.

"I'm sorry for running into you, Captain."

"Captain Hitsugaya."

He said looking at the mysterious girl in front of him. She looked so familiar, her violet eyes and bright orange hair. Masaki's eyes widened.

"You're the one that sent me here. Hitsugaya that was his name."

Toshiro looked at her confused.

"A konso?"

Masaki shrugged.

"I guess"

"That's impossible, a soul isn't supposed to remember their lives before they got here."

He whispered, although realization hit him as to who she was. She had died trying to protect a soul that night.

"Well, guess I am different. Anyway, have you seen a man named Ichigo anywhere?"

Rangiku jumped up and down.

"I have Ki-chan! He went that-"

"He's right there."

Masaki looked to where Toshiro was pointing. She spotted her dad and another woman walking towards them. They both seemed pissed.

"How dare he!"

Ichigo stomped in fury.

"Kurosaki, don't break the woodwork from your unneeded stomping around. There's a captains' meeting soon, we don't need to hear how you ruined the floor."

Toshiro said shaking his head.

"Daddy!"

Masaki yelled running towards Ichigo.

"Daddy?"

Ranguki and Toshiro asked at the same time.

…

**So Masaki finally got to talk with Toshiro! : ) yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackUndertaker**** and ****Phantom Claire ****thanks for another fabulous review! :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! I hope you continue to like it as well. :D**

**BlackUndertaker****, I'm glad you like the name! Thanks again!**

**Onto the next chapter yall! Hope yall love it!**

…

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo's face softened drastically as his daughter ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey there, shorty"

He said softly as Masaki buried her face into his robes sobbing. He put his arm around her and patted her back. He was here. He was real and back in her life. She felt so childish, which was unrealistic for her nowadays. She was always uptight and mature, but the fact of her father being near her again was enough to make that facade disappear. Rukia just stared at the two. She hadn't a clue what to do, considering she was never allowed in Masaki's life. Someone cleared his throat from behind the two.

"Kurosaki?"

Toshiro asked as he and Rangiku walked up. Masaki turned towards them with a huge smile on her face and reddened eyes.

"Oh my gosh!"

Rangiku squealed and got nose to nose with Masaki. Ranguki had to squat quite a ways for this to be possible.

"She has your eyes, Rukia! And your hair, Strawberry! Hmmm…"

Rangiku put her finger to her chin in thought. Masaki stared back at her. Rukia had never been in her life, why was Ran-chan speaking of her in a present tense?

"She wears her hair in her face like you too, Rukia! Her's is just a little bit longer. Gah! You two make a pretty baby!"

Rangiku hugged Masaki tightly against her breast once more. Her face turned purple from the lack of oxygen.

"Matsumoto!"

Toshiro yelled at his lieutenant again. Rangiku looked down at the purple-faced girl and let her go. She giggled and she stared Masaki up and down looking for more characteristics like her parents. Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows at the scene.

"Does the Head Captain know of this matter?"

Masaki glanced at the young captain when she had finally taken in huge gulps of air. Rangiku would be the death of her.

"Yes, but she is what the meeting's about."

The woman that had yet to say a word stepped from behind Ichigo. Masaki turned back around to face the person who had spoken. Her eyes widened and she gasped. It was the same woman from the picture on her mirror in her room. Rukia. The woman she had wanted to meet for so long stood directly in front of her. She looked the same as the picture, barely a day older.

"R-Rukia?"

Masaki stammered over her own words and the woman looked at her and smiled. It looked almost forced. Wait… if she was a shinigami, she could still have visited her and her father? She caused him all that pain for no reason? Masaki's reiatsu flared slightly.

"Why did you never come back?"

She questioned, but before Rukia could answer the white-haired captain placed a hand on her shoulder. Instantly calming her down with the chilling touch. Why had he placed a hand on her?

"Then why does the meeting concern her?"

Toshiro asked and let go of her shoulder. Masaki's reiatsu had dropped drastically as she calmed down. She still glared at the woman in front of her. She glanced back at Ichigo. How could he be so calm with her by his side after she had left them?! A growl came from the back of her throat. Ichigo looked down at his daughter with a look of worry.

"He wants to take vote on whether or not she could become part of the Gotei 13 or executed."

Rangiku gasped.

"No, not Ki-chan!"

Masaki threw her small fists up in the air.

"I wish you would stop talking about me like I am not here!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her face was red with anger. She had stepped off to the side so she was no longer between the two.

"Can we just go to the meeting now?"

Toshiro asked pinching the bridge of nose. This was all such a headache. Masaki watched him head walk off in the direction that they were supposed to be headed in, she guessed. Rangiku turned around to follow him but flashed a smile at Masaki with her thumb up.

"We have your back Ki-chan!"

Masaki looked at her father, ignoring the fact she wasn't happy with him.

"Was everyone okay in the district?"

She finally asked. They were a huge part of her life. Big Bear, Aiko, the other kids, and everyone. They looked after one another, through blood, sweat, and tears. So many of her memories were intertwined in that district.

"Everyone's okay. I have someone watching over the district since they took care of you for all these years. Big Bear, I think that's what you called him, was bound and determined to come here with you."

Masaki nodded. Of course he would. He was practically her second father. He had taught her more in those years than she could have ever asked for.

"We need to get to the meeting, Ichigo."

Rukia said and Masaki glared.

….

**At the Captain's meeting**

Masaki stood next to her father in line. There were ten captains lined up on both sides, evens were on the left and odd numbers were on the right. Toshiro and Rangiku were off to the left of where Masaki stood with the Third Division captain. Rangiku winked at Masaki before the Head Captain walked in. Yamamoto, she had heard his name murmured under the breath of some of the other captains, was really old with white hair and wrinkles showing his age. Masaki's eye twitched as she noticed how long his mustache and eyebrows were. _Would it kill for a trim?_ She asked herself as he took his seat.

"Masaki Kurosaki, will you please step in the middle."

Yamamoto asked. Her name caused whisper among the captains and their lieutenants, well, except for Toshiro and Rangiku. Rangiku had a serious look on her face, something Masaki doubted she'd ever see again. Toshiro just pinched the bridge of his nose as everyone continued their childish gossip. Masaki stood in the middle of the two lines in front of the Head Captain. Her head was down and her eyes closed.

"_What do you think the outcome of this will be, Master."_

Koken'nin spoke to her. His deep voice was calm like that of gently moving water.

"_I do not know Koken. I guess we shall see."_

Everyone else's voice had become a soft hum as she focused on her beloved zanpakuto. While in the 79th district, she had figured out that the voice in her head while she was living was that of Koken'nin. Even before she could use shinigami powers, he was there with her. He had helped her through many tough situations in the district and taught her a lot in the mean time. Koken growled.

"_If they decide to hurt you, we can take them all."_

"_I don't wish to start a fight anytime soon. We will just have to hope for the best."_

Masaki opened her eyes and looked at the Head Captain, ending her conversation with Koken.

"We are here to decide the fate of Masaki Kurosaki. She has been in the 79th district since she died over seventy-five years ago. She has the power of a shinigami without going to the academy and, according to the report, has achieved at least shikai. We know nothing of her powers or her loyalty to the Gotei 13."

Yamamoto's eyes had yet to leave Masaki's violet ones.

"Should she be allowed to stay in the Gotei 13 or executed for her actions."

Ichigo stood forward, his face red with anger.

"She was preforming our duty to protect souls in that district! She killed hollows. Let her stay, she seems to already know a part of the work we do and can control her zanpakuto well! She could be a viable asset to the Gotei 13! She never did anything against the rules as far as we are concerned so why should we even have this discussion?!"

A man with long black hair, on the evens side, took a step forward in a calm demeanor. He had some hair decoration and his eyes were dark. His face was angular and stern. His lieutenant had red hair in the shape of a pineapple with a lot tattoos everywhere.

"By existing, she is breaking the law."

His voice was softer than Masaki would have guessed.

"We have already paid the price of that, Byakuya. Rukia was forced to stay here, away from our daughter, and I forbidden to come back till the death of Masaki, which came way too soon. Plus, how could you say that about your own niece."

Ichigo's reaitsu flared once more. Masaki stayed calm and placed her hand on her hip. Was that the reason her mom never visited? Well, she still could have tried. Masaki's eyebrows furrowed. A woman, on the even side, had a wonderful smile on her face. She was beyond beautiful and tall. Her hair was braided in front of her body instead of resting on her back.

"I believe she should have a chance for you throw her to the wolves, Head Captain. She has wonderful potential."

Masaki always had hated that saying. Wolves weren't as aggressive as people made them out to be. They only fought when they hadn't any other choice.

"I do as well. There is not any reason to throw away such a young spirit. Let her prove herself."

An old man, again from the evens, said. His hair was long and white, but his face and eyes were kind. He flashed a smile in Masaki's direction.

"I agree. I say we let her try."

A man with a straw hat, high cheekbones, grey eyes, and long wavy brown hair said. Everyone was giving her a chance! Such a relief.

"_Maybe I won't have to hurt these people."_

Koken'nin sounded relieved.

"_You wouldn't have done so anyways."_

Masaki had a small smirk on her face.

"_You're like my cub. If they hurt you, I will do something."_

Koken was extremely protective.

"_By the way, Master, you haven't been to your inner word in a few days. I call for a visit next time you have time."_

Masaki missed her inner world it was so peaceful and she surely missed the wolf that resided there.

"I say give her a chance because I want to fight her!"

A really bulk man, on the odd's side, said loudly. His hair stuck up in many different directions into points. He had a masochistic smile on his face, an eye patch, and a huge scar running down the other side of his face. He truly looked scary, but Masaki never lost her composure.

"We agree she should stay."

Toshiro said from his side. His expression never changed. He would be a very handsome man if he smiled more. _I bet his smile is amazing._ Masaki thought and mentally slapped her forehead. Where did that come from?

Yamamoto stood up from his chair.

"I guess it is decided."

Masaki tugged at the robes she was wearing. Shihakushos weren't the most comfortable thing. She would much rather be in shorts and a tank top. It was easier for her to move. She hated feeling brought down by clothes.

"Masaki, you will be joining…."

…

**Please review!**

**Yall don't kill me for ending there! Haha love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to ****BlackUndertaker**** and ****bibbity**** for the reviews on the last chapter. Love you guys! Now on to the story!**

**,,,,,**

**Chapter 5**

"Masaki, you will be joining the Tenth Squad as a third seat. You have the talent and I want you close enough to a captain so they can keep their eye on you. Just in case it was a wrong decision to keep you alive."

The Head Captain stood up then left. Masaki sighed softly in relief. She wouldn't be dying today. That's always a good thing. Ichigo had walked into the middle and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If he was dumb enough to execute you, he'd best execute me too. I'm not going to let you get hurt again like I did the last day I saw you."

Masaki looked up to see her father's expression pained. She elbowed him in the stomach causing Ichigo to gasp out in pain.

"It wasn't your fault dummy. You blame yourself for everything."

Masaki said sadly. He was like that when conversation turned towards Rukia as well. He would always claim that he could of done something, and Masaki, who believed she died in a car accident, always elbowed him claiming it was not his fault she died. He had probably been blaming himself for her death as well. Masaki flashed a genuine smile at Ichigo. Once Ichigo could stand back up he flicked Masaki in the forehead.

"Ow!"

She hollered.

"Aww! Father daughter moment!"

Rangiku squealed walking over to them with Toshiro following behind her. Rangiku wrapped her arms around herself smiling.

"Welcome to the squad, Kurosaki. You will be spending the night with Matsumoto till we get a room set up for you."

Toshiro coldly stated and then turned on his heel to walk off.

"Show her around, Matsumoto!"

He raised his hand in a seen you later gesture. Rangiku jumped up and down in excitement.

"I'm so excited you're in our division, Ki-chan! We are going to be the best of friends!"

Masaki smiled softly. Ichigo shuddered.

"Do not, I repeat, DO NOT drink with this woman, Masaki."

Rangiku's face fell.

"Strawberry, you ruin my fun."

Rukia finally walked up.

"Masaki, may I talk to you?"

She grabbed Masaki's wrist and pulled her a little ways off as some of the other captains talked to Ichigo.

"I am sorry that I was never there to be a mother for you. I never wanted that life for you."

Her violet eyes were downcast.

"Well, I guess you now have that opportunity to be in our lives, Rukia."

She nodded.

"It'll be rough since I've never really had a mother figure in my life. I don't know how to be one, please bare with me. May I hug you?"

Rukia asked and Masaki shifted her weight to her other foot, slightly uncomfortable. Rukia wrapped her arms around her daughter held Masaki close to her chest. It was a nice hug. It felt safe and secure. Rukia gave a squeeze and let her go.

"Thank you, Masaki."

Before Masaki could respond a few of the other captains had come over and started to introduce themselves and comment on how she looked like her parents. She found out that Ukitake, the long, white haired captain, and Kyōrakuwas, the man with the straw hat, were fabulous people to talk to and were very pleasant. Kenpachi, the fight-lover, had just come over to ask when they could fight. Masaki had shied away. She was an excellent fighter, but she didn't do it because she had a passion for hurting anyone.

"Alright guys! I'm going to show the new third seat around now!"

Rangiku pushed forward, grabbed Masaki's arm, and drug her out of the building.

"Ran-chan?"

Rangiku looked behind her to see Masaki struggling to keep up with her long stride.

"Yes, Ki-chan?"

Rangiku slowed down at let go of Masaki's wrist.

"Could I just go to sleep? It's been a really long day."

"Aww, well, sure. We can go to my room and do this tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Masaki replied, smiling softly. She actually just wanted to relax and speak to Koken like she promised. Plus, how hard could it be to find her way around? Rangiku lead her to a building in the Tenth Division that was long, really long. This must have been the sleeping quarters for the members. Rangiku opened the door closet to the one in the middle with a big Tenth Division symbol on it.

"That's Hitsugaya-kun's room. It sucks he gets the biggest room, yet he's the smallest."

Rangiku looked down at Masaki as she walked into her quarters.

"Well, was."

Masaki glared at her and Rangiku laughed.

"Oh, don't be like that! Being short is cute. Who know's since you're so short, maybe you and Captain would be a cute pair."

Rangiku winked and Masaki turned pink.

"Ran-chan, that won't happen."

Rangiku's quarters seemed common. There was a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. It was decorated in a way that seemed to fit Rangiku well. Everything was bright and there were items from the human world scattered everywhere.

"It's pretty."

Masaki complimented as Rangiku pulled out a bottle from the fridge.

"Want some?"

She asked. The smell of sake reached Masaki's sensitive nose and she shook her head.

"No thanks."

Rangiku took a swig.

"Well, more for me! I'm going to the bar so make your self at home. I put some blankets and pajamas on the futon in the living room for you! Bye!"

Before Masaki could utter another word, she was gone. Masaki just sighed, walked over to the futon and changed out of her clothes into the turquoise pajamas she had given Masaki to use. She sat down on the futon and placed Koken'nin next to her. He seemed to glow a soft white in happiness in his sheath. Masaki closed her eyes. The surroundings began to fade away. The sound of a soft breeze caught her attention. She opened her eyes and her violet orbs scanned over the landscape; her inner world's landscape. She was facing a large lake, which was in the middle of a clearing in a forest. It was always nighttime here and the stars glistened in the sky. The large moon spread her beauty over everything and reflected off the lake's dark blue waters.

"It's about time you came to see me, Master."

Masaki turned around to face a lard, black wolf. When he stood his head was level with hers. He was huge. He had dark light blue designs on his face and others on his fur and tail. White wings with dark blue tips came from his back. His eyes were the same gorgeous color as the lake, a deep blue. Masaki smiled as she looked onto her zanpakuto spirit, he was something to truly be marveled at. Koken walked up to Masaki and placed his muzzle on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His fur was so soft.

"I've missed you!"

Masaki exclaimed and a chuckle came from Koken's throat as the embrace ended. This was the only place she could truly be herself. She didn't always have to put up an emotionless front and could act her age. Koken the lay down and Masaki leaned up against him. His head was next to her and she absent-mindedly stroked his fur.

"Koken tell me a story."

Masaki said suddenly and Koken's head lifted.

"I just told you one last time."

His mouth never opened when he spoke.

"But, you're such a wonderful story teller!"

Masaki pleaded with him. The stars were so pretty in the sky and the full moon was at its highest beauty. The small breeze made the water crash against the bank ever so softly.

"Have I told you about how wolves came to exist yet?"

He asked with a defeated sigh.

"No, but even if you had, I'd love to hear it again."

Koken placed his head back in his former spot and Masaki scratched behind his ears.

"Well, there once was a beautiful woman. She had long, silky, white hair that went past her waist, bluer eyes than the prettiest waters, and such an angelic face. She was a high royal in another realm. Many had tried to court her, but none of the suitors interested her. Her name was Tsuki. One of the suitors, Taiyo, wanted him for himself, so he found a way to capture her to make her his wife. One of the servants in the castle of Taiyo was in charge of taking care of her, Rezso. He fell head over heels for Tsuki and managed to help her escape her containment. Needless to say, she fell for him. Taiyo was furious. He sent out a witch to bring home his proclaimed wife. The witch was cunning and used Rezso's love for Tsuki against him. She said 'Go to the realm of the living. They have a beautiful flower, called a tsuki no hana. Go there and bring her one back.' The fool did as told, but without the witch he had no way to return. He had taken a different shape, the one wolves' have now. There wasn't any way for him to ask for help. The only thing that compared to her beauty was the moon, so he howled in sorrow to it every night. Wishing so much that he could return to his beloved."

Masaki was almost in tears.

"So, wolves can't be with the one they truly love?"

Koken just closed his eyes.

"That, my master, is a wolf's curse."

Masaki popped him on the head.

"Ow!"

He growled.

"A wolf can find love. Don't be so pessimistic."

He shook his head.

"It's just a story, Masaki. Calm down. On a different note, I think its time for you to go."

"Why?"

"A certain someone just came in the room to check on you. Please, let's train tomorrow when you have time. Till then, little one."

Everything then began to fade and was replaced by Rangiku's quarters.

"Kurosaki?"  
A voice asked and Masaki turned around to face the most gorgeous eyes on this Earth.

"_Don't go all girly on me, Master."_

Koken said in her head, but those eyes were so hypnotizing. She hadn't expected him to be the one in the room, but Rangiku.

"Y-yes, Captain Hitsugaya?"

He scratched the back of his head with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Uh, your reaitsu flared so I just wanted to make sure everything was alright in here."

His voice was cold as usually. Masaki nodded trancelike.

"Yes sir, I am fine."

Her emotionless voice responded.

"Alright, be at the office in the morning then. There's paperwork to be done."

He turned on his heel and walked out. Everything about him was fascinating.

"_Masaki!"_

"_What? I can't help it."_

"_Girls…"_

…_._

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Review please ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks ****HiNaTa-A.k.A-SkYlA-A.k.A-JaDe****, ****Phantom Claire****, and ****bibbity ****for the reviews! You guys are the best! Thank you!**

**Chapter 6**

Masaki shot up from her sleeping position drenched in a cold sweat. Her breathing was labored and her chest was in so much pain. Her small hand gripped the front of her shirt like it was suffocating her. Another bad dream. Why, why was _that_ still haunting her? This nightmare came too often.

_Blood splattered onto Masaki's face as the edge of a blade went through a young man's chest. Once the blade was pulled out he fell back into Masaki's arms. He had black hair and piercing green eyes. Masaki lowered him softly to the ground. His usually flawless complexion was cut up severely and was covered in blood. She had her hands placed over a blood gushing wound in his chest with tears running down her face._

"_Why, Katsu!?"_

_Masaki sobbed as the man brought his hand up to her cheek. She placed her bloody hand on top of his._

"_Why did you take that attack for me!?"_

_Katsu just smiled a bloody smile._

"_What kind of person would I be if I let the person I care for most die?"_

_His voice was weak but he managed to let out a small laugh. Blood began to trickle its way out of his mouth. _

"_Don't leave me here alone."_

_Masaki begged of him, but his smile faltered. His hand fell from Masaki's face and his beautiful eyes lost their shine._

"_Katsu?"_

_Masaki shook him softly. Tears overwhelming her again. She put her forehead on his stomach and gripped his shirt tightly in her tiny hands. A blood-curdling scream erupted from her along with sobs._

"_Aw, what a shame."_

_A man in the corner sneered. He had spikey blond hair and onyx eyes. Masaki looked up from Katsu's chest with the intent to kill in her violet eyes. A growl came from the back of her throat as she shakily stood up with Koken'nin in her hands._

"_Yuji, I WILL KILL YOU!"_

"_Oh, Masaki, that tone of voice doesn't fit you. What happened to sweet Masaki?"_

_She screamed and charged at him._

"_"Mūndansu, Koken'nin!"_

_The white light aimed straight for Yuji. When the light was gone, so was Yuji._

…..

Yuji and Katsu died that day, but so did a part of Masaki. They were just kids in the 79th district who all had a mysterious power growing within them. Masaki was loving of everyone and always looked for the best in others. Katsu was kind-hearted and a fierce fighter. Yuji was a genius beyond belief. They were taken under the wing of Hideo, an ex shinigami, who taught them what he could. He had been murdered years later and his three students went to seek out his killer. Neither Katsu nor Masaki realized it was Yuji till way too late. Katsu had taken the hit from Yuji's zanpakuto instead of her and had died. After that day, Masaki sought to become one of the strongest she could be to prevent such things to reoccur. She stopped being carefree and loving and turned into a furious protector.

Masaki calmed her breathing and got up from the futon. Ever since that dreadful night, she had started having constant nightmares, mainly that scene, but a few others. Masaki looked around Rangiku's home for a clock. 5:04 A.M. She sighed and changed into her Shihakusho and walked out of the house. She truly hated this thing. It was too restricting. She needed fresh air. It could possibly clear her mind and she could go to the off to the office and start on her work, hopefully. The carrot-top placed Koken on her back and walked out. The cold air felt good against her sweaty skin.

"_You alright little one?"_

Masaki looked down towards the floor.

"_I will be. Thank you for being with me through everything, Koken."_

"_I am a part of you. I won't be going anywhere."_

…_._

_**With Toshiro.**_

"_You haven't stopped thinking about that new recruit of yours since she came here, Master."_

Hyōrinmaru chuckled softly and the young captain gritted his teeth.

"Hyorinmaru."

He growled at his beloved zanpakuto.

"_You know it's true."_

"She's my new subordinate, of course I will think of her."

"_No I meant you're thinking of those sparkly violet eyes and unusual hair, full lips-"_

"Hyorinmaru!"

The ice dragon chuckled again. Toshiro was heading to his office earlier than usually. Usually he would sleep as much as possible, but today, it just wasn't happening.

"So much for growing well."

He murmured under his breath.

"_Toshiro, you've been sleeping as much as possible most of your life. I think it's time to give up the whole "Children who sleep well grow well." Don't you?"_

"Shut up."

His eye twitched as they continued to get closer to the building.

"_Well, there is one person shorter than you…Speak of the devil."_

Toshiro looked up to see Masaki staring off into the distance in front of Ranguki's quarters. She was off in her own world and looked like hell. She had huge bags under her eyes and her ponytail was excruciatingly sloppy.

"You look awful."

Toshiro pointed out.

"_Master, you need to learn how to speak with a lady…"_

….

**With Masaki**

Masaki heard someone speak and turned to face the person.

"Huh?"

Her voice came out a weak whisper. Her face turned a shade of red when she saw whom she was speaking to. She instantly bowed. Of all people, why was he the one to be standing there and she looked like this.

"Oh, I am so sorry Captain Hitsugaya! I didn't mean any disrespect."

He scratched the back of his head as he saw the sight. No one in his squad really gave him the respect he deserved, so he was a little surprised.

"I said you look awful."

He repeated a little louder.

"Oh."

Her voice was so quiet he barely heard her. She stood back up straight.

"I better not hear of you and sake when everyone else wakes up. Go shower up."

He said walking past her to his office. Masaki just watched as he walked by and entered his office.

"_You are attracted to that BOY why?"_

Koken asked, but Masaki just ignored him and walked back into Rangiku's place to freshen up.

"At least I now know where the office is."

She whispered to herself as she went and got ready. She needed to go shopping for some things soon maybe she could get Rukia to go with her?

….

Masaki walked into her captain's office to see it rather bland. Nothing was in it but two desks, a futon, a bookshelf, and a small captain hidden behind paperwork. The sun had yet to rise so it was also deathly quiet besides Toshiro's scribbling on paper. Masaki walked over to the other desk and noticed it had its own paperwork pile. She sat down grabbed a pen and began to work. It was a few degrees colder in the room than anywhere else in the compound. She couldn't help but wonder if her captain was causing it. After a few hours her eyes began to droop and her hand began to cramp. She could hear her captain's stead pace of writing on the other side of the room.

BOOM.

Masaki shot up out of her seat with Koken in her hand. She sighed when she noticed it was only Rangiku. She had tripped over the doormat in her sleepy stupor. Masaki sheathed her sword and held out her hand for Rangiku.

"Thanks, Ki-chan! Captain, why can't you be nice like Ki-chan!?"

Rangiku yelled.

"Matsumoto!"

Toshiro growled and pointed to her desk.

"Shouldn't you be…"

Most of the paperwork that was previously on the desk was almost finished.

"Oh, well done, Kurosaki."

Masaki smiled and Rangiku pulled her into a squeezing hug.

"Thanks, Ki-chan! No work for me! Bye Captain!"

She was then gone while Masaki was doubled over gasping for air.

"MATSUMOTO!"

He screamed, but got no reply.

"That lazy good for nothing lieutenant"

He grumbled and Masaki finally caught her breath.

"Thank you, Kurosaki for helping with paperwork this morning. It'll be nice not having to do all of hers as well."

Masaki nodded and sat back down, really not in the mood to talk.

"I'm guessing you didn't get a good first night here? Rangiku try to make you go drinking?"

Masaki shook her head as she began to do paperwork again.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. I don't drink."

Toshiro had stopped writing for a second, but didn't bother to ask what was bothering her. She silently thanked him for that.

"_I still think he's a douchebag." _

Koken grumbled.

"_Koken'nin!"_

Masaki scolded him in her head.

….

**Hours later**

The sun had begun to set and they were still working on paperwork.

"Kurosaki, you may take the rest of the day off. You've helped me catch up on the paperwork a good bit."

Masaki looked up to see her captain still writing away on a piece of paper.

"Yes sir, may I ask a question?"

She placed her pen down relieving her awfully cramped up hand. His beautiful eyes never left the paper.

"Yes?"

"Where are the training grounds?"

His gorgeous orbs finally looked up.

"Rangiku didn't show you around?"

Masaki shook her head.

"It wasn't her fault, I was tired and wanted sleep."

Toshiro sighed and placed his pen down.

"I guess I could show you."

He pushed his chair back and stood up to his full height, which wasn't that much taller than her self. He walked out of the room and Masaki slowly followed. They finally reached the training grounds shortly after.

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya."

She was half expecting him to leave, but he leaned against the wall surround the training grounds. It had a few wooden dummies, a small kido field, and an open space for sparring.

"I will watch. I want to see how my Third Seat's abilities are."

He stated coldly as usual. Being watched while she trained wasn't something Masaki wasn't too fond of.

"Why don't we just spar instead? That way you're not bored and I have a challenge."

Toshiro's eyes widened slightly then he put back on his usual, cold facade.

"I won't go easy on you."

He stated unsheathing Hyorinmaru.

"There will not be any releasing of our zanpakutos."

His sentences were always so short. Masaki's eyes furrowed. He'd be so much more handsome if he actually smiled.

"_Keep that mind of yours on the spar, young one. Not 'his beauty.' If you do, you'll lose."_

Masaki's eye twitched as she walked to the other side of the field.

"I know that, butthole."

"_I'm just saying. Plus, don't show him too much. You're still under watch, so if you prove too powerful, they may still put you up for execution."_

"Yes Mister Bossy."

Masaki rolled her eyes as she finally reached the opposite side of the field from Toshiro.

"Can I use that technique as a form of surprise_?"_

Masaki smirked.

"_I don't care."_

Masaki grinned masochistically.

"Don't take it easy on me, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro had a bored look on his face as he held Hyorinmaru in his hand. He never took a sparring partner whom he didn't know the abilities of lightly.

"Let's begin!"


	7. Chapter 7

** Thank you ****BlackUndertaker****, ****bibbity, ****and ****VenomSpider33**** for the reviews! Yall rock! VenomSpider, she already has bankai it will just be shown later in the plot (: Kind of want it to be a surprise to yall for later :D If yall want any certain things added to the story, though, just tell me and I'll see what I can do! On to the story!**

**Chapter 7**

"_Just remember, no shikai or bankai."_

Koken reminded her as she unsheathed him. The midnight blue blade glistened in the moonlight.

"Hope you're ready, Captain."

She smirked as he disappeared from the spot he was originally.

"_Behind you."_

Koken voice was so calm. Masaki turned around and met his blade with her own. Sparks flew around them at the collision. He continued on the offense sending such graceful attacks. All of his slashes were right on point. Masaki defended his attacks with ease, but was really surprised by his strength. His muscles were nice eye candy, too.

"_Masaki, pay attention! Quit with the hormones!"_

Koken yelled in her head as she defended another one of Toshiro's attacks. He pushed down hard against her blade, but she didn't falter. He had a determined look on his face, which suited him very well.

"You're pretty good, Kurosaki."

He complimented her as he pushed down harder making her knees bend against the pressure.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Captain. It's my turn."

Once the word's left her mouth she used shunpo to disappear from in front of him. His surprise was evident on his face as he turned around to block her attach from behind. Masaki quickly vanished again once more and attacked him from the side. He quickly blocked. She went to attack again but he jumped backwards away from her. She landed on one knee with her head down and Koken gripped tightly in her right hand.

"_If you're going to use that technique, I'd recommend you do so now."_

Koken always guided her through a battle. Since they had such a close bond, he could act as another set of eyes and be a wonderful guide. Masaki raised her head so she could see her captain. . Her violet orbs looked him up and down. Masaki smiled as she saw him gritting his teeth trying to plan a strategy. It made her happy that she could give a captain a small run for his money.

"Let's do it."

Masaki whispered under her breath. She stood up to her full height and gripped Koken a little less harshly. Masaki pushed off her left foot and charged towards her captain. He braced for the attack. He had all his attention focused on her running towards him.

"Transform."

She whispered and a puff of smoke appeared around her.

"What?"

Masaki heard her captain ask in shock. A black wolf with orange designs on its fur rushed out of the smoke with a midnight blue blade in its mouth. It rushed towards Toshiro's feet aiming the sword to slash at his legs. Toshiro jumped up to miss the sword, but not before noticing the familiar violet eyes light up in excitement. Another puff of smoke appeared behind Toshiro. He turned around quickly, but not before noticing the midnight blue sword aimed at his throat. Masaki smirked as his gorgeous eyes widened the size of dinner plates. One additional ability she gained from Koken, was that she had the ability to transform into her inner wolf, which was a black wolf with orange designs all through its fur since her hair was orange and violet eyes. (A.N. Think of Yoruichi, kind of.)

"_You've got to make yourself lose, little one. It could cause to much problems!"_

Koken yelled and Masaki quickly went to kick Toshiro in the face, but he grabbed her foot. In a smooth as water motion he flipped her to the ground. Before Masaki had the chance to get up, he straddled her and placed his blade to her throat. His breathing was slightly labored just like hers. In the heat of the moment, neither noticed their position.

"You have a good skill set, but what was that…thing?"

Masaki grinned.

"It's an ability from being tightly connected with Koken. I can transform into the shape of my zanpakuto without releasing it."

She panted softly. With the extra weight on her stomach from Toshiro, it was hard to breathe. He finally removed his sword from her throat.

"I never knew that was possible."

"It's all thanks to Big Bear, He taught me how to connect with my spirit."

She smiled at the thought of him. He had taken her in and cared for her since she had gotten to the Soul Society. She had learned many things from the Indian heritage from him.

"Captain?"

He had his finger to his chin deep in in thought. He was probably trying to process that his subordinate could change into a wolf on command. His eye brows were furrowed and his turquoise eyes unfocused.

"Captain?"

Masaki repeated. His weight was becoming slightly too much for her to handle.

"Hmm?"

He asked softly and he finally turned his gaze towards her. The part of Masaki's ponytail that wasn't stuck to her skin with sweat was spread out in an array of orange and her face was turning slightly purple.

"I can't breathe."

She managed to get the words. Toshiro quickly jumped off of her, his face a dark shade of red. Masaki was grateful when air finally filled her lungs. She sprawled out on the ground with a huge grin on her face.

"Air!"

She hollered and Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to continue acting like you're five or stand up already?"

He offered his hand to her and she graciously took it. He pulled her up, but pulled a tad bit to hard making her collide with his chiseled chest and lose her balance. Toshiro wrapped his arms around her tightly to make sure she didn't fall. Masaki's cheeks tinted bright pink as her face remained close to his chest.

"Captain! That's so cute!"

The two, unfortunately, quickly stepped away from one another. Masaki nervously laughed and picked up Koken from the place she had dropped him on the ground while Toshiro put on his cold façade.

"Matsumoto."

He stated calmly. Masaki sheathed Koken trying to hide her blush.

"I saw that! Aww, making moves on the newbie already, Captain? I hear ya!"

Matsumoto walked up to them in a drunken stupor.

"I am just a klutz, it's nothing like that Ran-chan."

Masaki was still her dark shade of pink.

"Sure, sure. I THINK YOU GUYS ARE CUTE TOGETHER!"

She yelled in Toshiro's face.

"Captain Hitsugaya finally has a girlfriend!"

Rangiku chanted over and over making Masaki's blush deepen.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Rangiku finally stopped and pouted.

"Captain, must you always ruin my fun?"

Toshiro gave her a stern look.

"If you don't stop, I will freeze all of your sake that you've managed to hide in the Tenth Division's barracks and you WILL do all the paperwork for a week."

"NOOO!"

She screamed and ran off, well, tried to run off. She wasn't very coordinated and managed to trip at least a half a dozen times.

"Poor thing."

Masaki murmured under her breath, as Rangiku finally was able to leave their sight.

"She asks for it."

Toshiro mumbled back and Masaki laughed at his response.

"You're right."

She turned around to look at him. He looked so much more fascinating in the moonlight. His white hair and bright eyes seemed to be sharper. Masaki blushed at her thoughts.

"Hey, shorty, Toshiro!"

Masaki turned towards the sound of the voice.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Captain Kurosaki."

Toshiro glared at Ichigo.

"Dad!"

Masaki exclaimed.

"I heard some commotion over here from my division, figured a good spar was going on."

Ichigo explained as he continued to walk towards them and placed a hand on Masaki's shoulder.

"Did you beat Toshiro?"

He asked looking down at his daughter.

"It's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA! But, no she didn't but she is a very talented shinigami for someone who didn't go through the academy."

Ichigo looked proud.

"That's my girl!"

"Be at the office in the morning Kurosaki, bye, Captain Kurosaki."

Toshiro gave a small wave then was gone.

"That's weird hearing Kurosaki twice in one sentence."

Masaki pointed out as she tightened her ponytail.

"You aren't kidding, anyway would you like to stay at the Third Division's barracks till your room is set up? We have a lot of catching up to do."

Ichigo towered over her.

"Sure, I don't have anything at Rangiku's so it shouldn't bother anyone."

"Good! So, how was life in the 79th district?"

Ichigo began walking towards his division with Masaki at his side.

"It was nice, besides all of the hollow attacks. Big Bear took me in and taught me the essentials to survive and much more. I spent a lot of time with Aiko, the girl I tried saving from a hollow the day I died. She took up with another group of kids, who I spent a great deal of time with as well. A very old, retired shinigami took me under his wing and trained me what I know today and I began to protect the district with the skills he taught me. That's basically the sum of my life in the last how many years it was."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you that night. I should have been walking you home after your practices."

"It wasn't your fault. I pried into business I shouldn't have. I don't regret trying to save Aiko, but it wasn't my job."

Masaki stared ahead at the moonlit pathway. The Soul Society was an extremely pretty place that could captivate anyone's attention.

"How did you get your zanpakuto? I got my first one when your mother transferred her powers to me so I could save my family."

"I got mine the night I died. Once a chain bound me to my body, a hilt stuck out of my chest. I haven't departed from my sword since."

Ichigo nodded.

"Any other cool things you've acquired?"

"_Don't tell him about Bankai. Keep that as your secret till you absolutely need to use it."_

Koken growled in the back of her mind. Masaki understood the importance of not telling her bankai because of how much trouble it could cause.

"I can transform into a wolf when I choose?"

It came off sort of like a question when it rolled off Masaki's tongue.

"Oh really?"

Ichigo had stopped and crossed his arms.

"Yes."

Masaki laughed softly.

"Prove it."

A puff of smoke appeared. A black wolf had replaced Masaki with orange designs in its fur. Violet eyes stared up at Ichigo.

"This proof?"

Masaki's voice came from the animal and he jumped back with his arms shielding his face.

"No! My daughter's a dog!"

Masaki growled and began walking in the direction they were, still in her wolf form.

"No, a wolf. Get it right, Daddy."

Ichigo quickly caught up.

"Fine, fine. Sorry. Can you turn back into my daughter now?"

A puff of smoke appeared and Masaki was back to normal.

"I am your daughter either way, idiot."

"I just like this Masaki better. You're less…evil looking."

Masaki jumped up and kicked her father in the back of the head.

"I do not look evil!"

"You two, quit fighting."

A woman's voice came from in front of them. Neither of them had noticed they were already at the Third Division's barracks.

"But, Rukia! She started it!"

Ichigo whined and held the back of his head. Rukia giggled softly and placed her hand over her mouth to try and hide her smile. Ichigo walked up to Rukia and kissed her forehead before bringing her into a tight hug. Rukia held out one arm motioning for Masaki to come over. She obediently did as told and Rukia brought her into the hug tightly. So this is what a family was supposed to have been like?

….

**Happy Valentine's Day yall! Hope you enjoyed. Remember reviews and opinions/ideas are always appreciated! Yall stay awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you ****BlackUndertaker****, ****lilkitty****, and ****bibbity**** for your reviews! I always appreciate them. Every one of you guys that review this story gives me so much motivation! You rock!**

**Chapter 8**

Masaki sat at the desk in Toshiro's office doing paperwork. It had been quite some time since she arrived at the Gotei 13. She had met some wonderful people, trained hard, and gotten so much work done in her district. She even had her own room now, which was a nice size and cute from all her decorating. Of course, there was mostly wolf like decorations. Masaki had also added some color to the captain's office. Flowers sat in the window seal with ice blue curtains. It was all Toshiro would allow, but it was an improvement compared to the complete blandness it previously had. The bookshelf actually had a few good books on it that Masaki had found out and about a few districts. Toshiro wouldn't dare read any of the "corny romances" as he called them, like _Twilight. _

Masaki was finishing off paperwork while the captain was at a meeting. Her hand was starting to cramp furiously. One good thing about doing paperwork constantly, Masaki had learned how to be ambidextrous. The things people learn to avoid pain are sometimes astonishing. Masaki switched the pen into her left hand. Her handwriting wasn't quite as pretty when writing left-handed, but it was good enough. She had finished most of the stacks of paperwork this morning. It was now early afternoon. She had helped Toshiro catch up a lot on the paperwork since she had arrived.

"_I still don't see why you like that boy."_

Koken's voice grumbled in the back of her head.

"_Aww, someone getting jealous?"_

She thought surpressing a small giggle.

"_No, I just don't think you need any man. You're good enough on your own."_

A knock came from the door.

"Come in!"

Masaki yelled and the door opened to reveal a redhead whose hair resembled that of a pineapple.

"Yo!"

Renji hollered. Him and Masaki had become very good friends over the course of her being there since he was always around her parents.

"Still doing paperwork, carrot-top?"

Masaki sighed and placed her pen down. Renji leaned against the doorway.

"You're gonna be a hunchback with the way you lean over that desk most of the day."

Masaki grumbled as she stood up from her chair, her bones in her back popping as she did so. Her Shihakusho was now different from everyone else's. She had cut the sleeves off so her arms could move freely and had cut most of the legs off to make them look like shorts. Yumichika claimed her style as "beautiful" and wouldn't have expected any less from someone with a "almost as beautiful name as his." He was nice and all, but he generally annoyed her. Beauty isn't everything.

"Gah, you're getting old there, Saki-chan."

He used her nickname as he winced at the sound. She stretched her legs, which no with shorts looked a mile long and were probably way too toned for a girl. She just needed a tan and she'd be set. She was way too pale from sitting in an office everyday doing paperwork.

"Maybe all that cracking will make you taller."

Masaki glared at him.

"Shut up. I like my height thank you."

She had just grown to accept it. She was short and she wasn't going to get any taller. Toshiro's cold presence could be felt outside the door. Renji quickly stood up right as the small captain entered the room.

"Start packing you two, we have a mission in the Living World. We leave in four hours."

Masaki nodded not daring to show her excitement. It was the first time she was getting to go on a mission in the Living World. Sure she had a lot of small missions of eliminating hollows and whatnot, but this was truly exciting! Why were they going, though?

"What's the mission for?"

Renji asked as if he read her mind. The Captain rummaged through his desk for something then quickly walked to the door.

"A lot of people and souls are going missing."

He walked out of the room, most likely to get ready to leave.

"That's strange. Wonder what's going on there?"

Renji questioned placing his finger on his chin in though

"Guess we will find out!"

Masak jumped up and down. It was about time for some real excitement!

"Hey, I'll help you pack if you help me!"

….

**Four Hours Later.**

Masaki stood at the meeting place with Renji waiting on everyone else. She had changed into her Shihakusho that had the sleeves and legs cut off, so it looked like a shirt, with leggings. Renji said it was rather cold there at this time of year.

"Nervous yet?"

Renji looked down at his short friend. She kept fidgeting with her hands and checking to make sure Koken was comfortably on her back. Masaki only came up to Renji's elbow. He annoyingly rested his arm on her head.

"No, I'm not nervous."

She lied as she fiddled with her fingers some more. It was the first time she would be going back to the Living World since she had died. Of course she was nervous! Yumichika and Ikkaku then walked up from around the corner.

"Hey shorty!"

Ikkaku called waving his hand.

"Hey baldy."

His eye twitched.

"Aww, someone mad?"

Masaki asked in an innocent voice and Renji began to laugh.

"Shut up Pineapple!"

Ikkaku stomped his foot down and Renji laughed harder.

"I told you Ikkaku, if you were beautiful like me you wouldn't be having this problem."

Yumichika flipped his hair back and smiled. His hair and eyebrows certainly were a sight to behold. The corner of Masaki's mouth twitched as she tried not to laugh at him. He did, although, have a gorgeous smile, but that was all he had going for him.

"What's all the fighting for?"

Ichigo and Rukia walked up from the side.

"Nothing, Strawberry!"

Ikkaku yelled. Poor thing hated being called Baldy, but his temper tantrums always made Masaki's life a hell of a lot better.

"Renji, why is your arm resting on my daughters head?'

Rukia asked. Her voice was cold as she glared at him. She looked a little scary. Renji immediately moved his arm and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, she's just the right height. Couldn't lose the opportunity."

Rukia's foot then collided with his face.

"Quit acting like children."

A familiar voice, cold as ice, stated as he made his way to the front of the group. Everyone shut up, but Rangiku's stumbling into the group compensated for everyone's quiet.

"I'm so excited!"

She slurred. Oh lord, she came drunk. Masaki face palmed her face.

"We are going to Urahara's to set up our gigais then find out the problem causing all the disappearances."

Masaki seemed taken aback.

"He's still alive?!"

She blurted out then instantly covered her mouth. Oops.

"Yes."

Toshiro never elaborated on his answers. Masaki's eye twitched.

….

**In the Living World.**

Masaki didn't too much care for going through the gate to get to the Living World. She felt slightly nauseated. Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hasn't changed much has it?"

They were standing in front of Urahara's old candy story. Karakura Town hadn't changed much at all. How was Urahara alive after all these years? He was human right? They walked into the candy store only to be greeted by a young woman with black pigtails.

"It's wonderful to see you again."

Masaki pushed her way to the front so she could see the man who owned the voice. He was older with a few wrinkles, but still wore his green striped outfit like it was yesterday. He even still carried that stupid fan and his cane.

"Urahara?"

Masaki questioned.

He looked down and his eyes widened.

"Saki-san!"

Urahara wrapped his arms around the girl and picked her up and twirled her around.

"It's so good to see you again! I'm so glad Ichigo found you!"

Masaki was now officially nauseated.

"It's good to see you too Urahara."

She managed to get the words out after he had placed her down. Rukia came over and patted her back, where Koken wasn't at, trying to help.

"He's an ex-captain. That's the reason he's still looking as young as he does."

Rukia answered her question as she helped her daughter stand straight.

"The gigais are down in the basement! Follow me!"

The man happily stated and everyone followed him. They ended up in a huge underground training area.

"Who would have known?"

She whispered to herself. She noticed dead looking bodies lined up against the wall. One in particular caught her eyes. Its head was hunched over and its face was covered with bright orange hair.

"I was told to make one that resembled you as well Saki-chan. I didn't believe them when they said you were coming as well."

Urahara explained and told her the instructions on how to enter her body. When Masaki was alive, she had always gone to Urahara's candy shop. He made her laugh and gave her wonderful treats a lot of the time. Whenever she had free time, she would even volunteer at the shop. Masaki walked over to her gigai and did as Urahara said. Her soul disappeared into the gigai, which was dressed in a long, light blue button-up shirt and leggings. She stood up uneasily. She felt so constrained in this "fake body."

"Ki-chan! You look so cute in human clothes!"

Rangiku ran over to her and looked her up and down.

"Doesn't she look adorable, Captain?!"

Toshiro looked over her way to only catch her gaze. They stayed staring into each other's eyes for a few more seconds. His turquoise eyes seemed to be able to see straight into her soul. His face remained emotionless as it usually did. "_I want to see him smile, even if it's only once."_ She thought. Yeah, she had seen numerous smirks, but never a genuine smile. They had become close on a professional level and somewhat friends since she had arrived, but he was still an utter mystery to her.

"_Don't give your heart away so quickly, little one."_

Koken whispered in her head. Toshiro broke eye contact and glared at Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto."

He growled and Rangiku's attention went back to admiring Masaki's outfit.

"I saw that, Toshiro!"

A hand came and hit Toshiro in the back of the head. Ichigo's protective father side was coming out.

"It's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA to you! I didn't do anything for you to see, you idiot!"

He yelled and Rangiku and Masaki giggled.

"Who knew that shorty could actually look descent!"

Renji yelled only to get punched in the arm by Rukia.

"My daughter always looks decent."

Rukia glared and Masaki turned blood red. Eh, looks weren't that big of a deal and she wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"Urahara?"

She questioned while everyone else was in somewhat of a argument. Rangiku had joined the others in their small quarrels all in a lighthearted manor.

"Can I transform in this gigai?"

Urahara, who had made his way next to her, nodded.

"It should work. Try it!"

She did as she was told and I a puff of smoke appeared. Her wolf form sat on the ground next to Urahara. Her head was at his hip level, so he patted her on the head.

"You're almost cuter than, Yoruichi's cat form!"

Masaki raised her gaze to glare at Urahara. She had met Yoruichi once or twice and it was nice to know someone else could change forms, but she WAS not going to be compared to a cat. Masaki never really liked that animal.

"Will you tell everyone I'm going to look around? I want to see what all has changed."

"Yeah sure thing. Most of the time, your old house is the meeting place when they come here. So, just go there when you're done."

….

**Hitsugaya**

Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose. This was so childish. Figures, that Ichigo would be a father and still so immature.

"_Masaki's far from immature."_

Hyorinmaru said in Toshiro's head. He was right. She was a very collected individual. She was a hard-worker and never seemed to question authority. She respected him unlike everyone else. She never teased his height. She always helped with paperwork. She was beautiful inside and out, with her unusual hair and ey- "_Whoa, Toshiro. What are you doing?" _His eyes widened at the track of thought he had just taken.

"_Someone's starting to have feelings for Masaki."_

Hyorinmaru chuckled and Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows.

"_Hyorinmaru! I am a captain of the Gotei 13, emotions of that sort are not allowed!"_

"_Doesn't mean you don't have them, Master."_

Toshiro rolled his ice. Stupid dragon. His turquoise eyes gazed over everyone in the training area. Where was Masaki?

"Where's Masaki?"

Everyone stopped talking and glanced around.

"Did shorty get lost again?"

Renji sighed and shook his head.

"She went exploring!"

Urahara blurted out with a huge smile on his face.

"If you must know, she's probably at the park, Captain Hitsugaya."

Urahara looked over to Toshiro with a small smirk. Toshiro sighed. Why must he always have to be the babysitter?

"I'll go find her."

….

**Hour later.**

Masaki's reiatsu was almost nonexistent. She was good at suppressing it.

"_I wonder how she learned so much while being in the 79__th__ District?"_

Hyorinmaru pondered while Toshiro searched for remains of her reiatsu. First they came across the park she was supposed to have been at, then in front of their meetinghouse, and now in a busy part of Kurakara town.

"_I'm not sure. I'll ask her when I get the chance."_

Toshiro answered back, dodging the people who accidently almost walked into him. His eyebrows furrowed and a scowl appeared on his face. He hated crowds.

"I give up. Let her find her own way home!"

He grumbled under his breath and turned around to stomp off. It was almost time for the sun to set now and he wanted to get back as soon as possible. He had work to do and he refused to spend any more time looking fo-

"_Look up."_

Toshiro's eyes squinted a little as he turned his gaze upwards. There she was. Masaki was sitting on the edge of a building that was a few stories tall, swinging her legs back and forth slightly with her hands clasped in her lap. She was patiently waiting for the sun to set so she could see the beautiful sight.

"_Go up there with her! You don't have the rest of your shinigami years to stand here dumbstruck."_

"Stupid Dragon…"

Toshiro grumbled as he headed up to the top of the building to Masaki.

…**.**

**Holy Cow! 2500 words. Woot Woot! Hope you enjoyed! Love you all! Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you ****BlackUndertaker****, ****bibbity****, and ****AnimePheonix99 ****for your reviews! Your reviews completely made my day, thank you so much and I'm so glad all of you guys are enjoying the story as much as I love writing it. If y'all ever have anything you want to be in the story just let me know and I'll incorporate it to the best of my ability. Love you guys lots!**

**Chapter 9**

**With Masaki**

Masaki sat on the edge of a building watching the sun begin to set over Karakura Town. It was such a beautiful sight to watch the oranges, reds, and pinks spread out over everything and then to see the moon rise and the stars come out. Nothing beat that. She swung her legs back and forth, letting her heels tap on the cement of the building. The small breeze blew her hair around softly. It felt rather nice. Masaki rarely let her hair out of its usual ponytail. It reached the middle of her back and her bangs were out of her face. She fiddled with her hands in her lap as she waited patiently. "_It would be nice if I had someone to share this with." _She thought and sighed. While she was at the park she saw the cutest couple. They were so carefree and in love. Masaki wished she could experience that.

"_You'll find someone one day, Little One. You're still young."_

Masaki tried to put on a small smile.

"_Wolves can't be with the one they truly love, remember?"_

Koken sighed in her head softly.

"_It was just a story. Plus, you've never been in love before."_

Masaki shook her head. He was right. What did she know of love? A white-haired shinigami came to mind. He was perfect in so many ways, then, there was her. He was smart, courageous, and strong. Toshiro made her feel safe and happy. She always got butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her with those gorgeous eyes. She wanted so badly to seem him smile or hear him laugh, even if only once. He was the most beautiful thi-. "_Hold on a second, Masaki. There's no way I have feelings for my Captain. Yeah he's nice to look at, but-" _Her train of thoughtwas cut off abruptly when the one person she was thinking about spoke from behind her.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing?"

She turned around to see her tanned captain with his arms crossed. He was in his gigai, so he wore jeans and a black polo. He was absolutely adorable. He seemed aggravated, which still was the cutest thing. His eyes seemed to see straight into her soul.

"Watching the sunset."

She stated as she turned back to the view. Her shadow was getting longer and longer as the sun slowly set. Butterflies filled her stomach and she blushed softly. She patted the spot next to her to get Toshiro to sit next her. Surprisingly he did. He shuffled a bit till he got comfortable then relaxed to watch the sun set.

"Tell me something about yourself, Captain."

Masaki turned her gaze over to him. The sun's light made his tanned features stand out incredulously. He just raised an eyebrow without looking away from the sight in front of him.

"You tell me something about yourself, Kurosaki."

Masaki turned her gaze back to the sun.

"I hate being called Kurosaki."

Toshiro glanced at her.

"It makes me uncomfortable."

She explained. Masaki felt comfortable with people who called her by her first name. Hearing her last name always made her feel awkward.

"You're weird, Masaki."

A smirk appeared on his face and Masaki smiled.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Watermelon."

It didn't take him even a second to think about it. Masaki giggled softly at the response.

"What?"

He asked and his eyebrows furrowed once more.

"I wasn't expecting that."

Masaki grinned at him. She thought it was precious. Everything was getting darker now as the moon began to rise. She loved how the moon lit everything in a white light. It made everything look so pure and innocent.

"Captain?"

"Yes?"

His gaze was still was looking out on the town.

"Before I die, I want to see you smile just once."

Toshiro was taken aback in shock. His eyes widened and a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Why?"

Masaki shrugged.

"I know you do everything you can to be respected. It's got to be hard being the youngest captain. You just don't realize how respected you already are. There's no need to never smile, you know? I respect you and admire you with everything I have, as does so many others. Just take time to smile every now and then or else you'll get frown wrinkles too soon."

Masaki pointed to his forehead where small creases were from his once furrowed eyebrows. Toshiro just shook his head and leaned back so he was lying on the concrete roof staring at the stars.

"I do smile."

Masaki shook her head at his stubbornness.

"What's your favorite color, Masaki?"

Masaki glanced behind her to see his unchanging face still looking up at the sky.

"White."

His facial expression turned to a confused one.

"You really are weird."

Masaki laughed.

"You want to know something?"

She asked as she leaned back to lie on the roof as well.

"Doesn't matter."

"I wish I had wings."

Toshiro looked over to see her gaze on the moon.

"I wish I could see the moon up closer, see all the happy people and sights below me, and be able to protect those with everything I had. Having wings would be amazing."

Toshiro nodded and turned his gaze back towards the sky.

"You're already a passionate protector. You're just fine the way you are, no need to change yourself."

Toshiro blushed. He wasn't very good at complimenting others. Masaki's violet gaze turned towards him.

"You think so?"

"I don't say things I don't mean."

He stood up and brushed himself off. He offered her his hand to help her up and she took it.

"We've been away from work far enough."

Masaki shook her head.

"Oh, my captain and his work."

Toshiro turned around to walk off. Since, his head was turned away from her, she would never know a small smile graced his lips.

….

**At the Meetinghouse.**

Masaki and Toshiro walked into the house to see everyone in the living area. Masaki sighed as she took in her surroundings. Everything was the same as the day she died. The walls were a pretty blue and the carpet was simple beige. Home sweet home. There were still pictures on the fireplace mantel of her and Ichigo from her childhood. One was with her on his shoulders holding a small stuffed lion names Kon. She loved that stuffed animal to death and it was still sitting in her room the night she died. Ichigo was grinning ear to ear and Masaki's tiny hands gripped his hair. She had the goofiest grin on her face.

"You two are finally back! Y'all didn't do anything naughty, did you?"

Rangiku rushed over and questioned. Both, Masaki's and Toshiro's face turned red.

"MATSUMOTO!"

The small captain yelled and Rangiku giggled.

"You know better Rangiku-chan."

Masaki sighed as she turned to face the people in the room. Most had already gone to bed. Renji and Ikkaku were the only two awake besides the three that stood at the door. Renji turned towards the door and smiled.

"Shorty finally decided to come back?!"

Masaki glared at him. He was sitting on the couch that faced away from the door.

"Shut up, Pineapple."

She muttered as she walked over towards the couch and slapped the back of his head. Ikkaku got up groggily and mumbled a 'goodnight' to everyone.

"Ow, Saki-chan!"

"Keep on mocking me and I'll hit you harder next time."

Renji pouted.

"Here you go, Ki-chan! You look thirsty."

Rangiku held a cup for Masaki to take. She graciously gulped it down. All of today's events had left her worn out and she was so thirsty. Rangiku chuckled once more. Oh, no…

"Ran-chan?"

Toshiro leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What was in that drink?"

Masaki's vision started to become off center slightly.

"Sake with some drink they call soda here! It's wonderful!"

Masaki face palmed. Why did she trust Rangiku?!

"Matsumoto!"

Toshiro yelled as Masaki swayed a little and grabbed on the corner of the couch. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Some people cant hold their alcohol like you can. She'll probably get alcohol poisoning from this!"

Matsumoto eyes got as big as plates.

"I only wanted to help her loosen up and have a good time here. That much sake never has that effect on me! Is she gonna be alright?"

Toshiro shook his head as Masaki swayed into his chest. Renji just had a shocked look on his face. Apparently he wasn't apart of the plan..

"Matsumoto, you're an alcoholic. Kurosaki isn't. She'll live."

Masaki was mumbling incoherent things into his chest now. He quickly picked her up bridal style.

"Where's her room?"

Renji pointed down the small hallway.

"The door to the left that has Masaki's name on it."

His voice was just above a whisper.

Toshiro walked till he found the door. It was adorned with little drawings of wolves and her name in big bubble letters.

"Figures."

He mumbled and opened the door, careful not to drop Masaki. Her room seemed to fit her perfectly. She had white furniture with deep blue walls. Her drawings of wolves and the moon adorned the walls. Most looked as if a child had drawn them others looked rather good. One stuck out the most. It was a drawing of a wolf with wings. It had small designs on his body and a sword in its mouth. Toshiro shook his head and carried Masaki to her bed. He gently laid her down on the full sized bed and pulled a blanket over her. He turned to leave, but a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Wait."

Masaki slurred as she sat up. Toshiro turned back to face her and she began to stand up. Her face was so close to his. Her cheeks were tinted pink and her warm breath smelled like sake with some fruity smell along with it. She still held on tightly to his wrist as if scared he was going somewhere.

"You're amazing."

Her voice was soft and her face was inches from his. Toshiro's face turned red as a beet.

"Do you know that? I need you so much."

She slurred. Her violet eyes looked up to meet Toshiro's gaze.

"You're cute when you blush, Toshiro."

His face somehow managed to get darker.

"Do you make every girl you meet fall for you this hard?"

Her lips were getting closer and closer to Toshiro's. He wasn't breathing, he was frozen in place. Her sweet lips finally met his. His heart pounded in his chest. Should he be kissing her when she was drunk like this? Toshiro hadn't realized he'd wrapped his arms around her. She suddenly went limp in his arms. Passed out cold.

"Stupid girl…"

Toshiro placed her back in bed and quickly shuffled out. Everything that just happened ran through his head over and over.

"Captain, you ok?"

Renji asked from the living room. He nodded and went to sit down in the recliner facing the red head.

"She's an amazing young woman isn't she?"

Renji asked out of the blue.

"What?"

Toshiro came back into reality when he heard Renji's statement.

"She cares about you a lot, Hitsugaya. She admires you."

Toshiro shook his head.

"Stop the nonsense, Renji."

Matsumoto's light snores filled the room now. She was passed out on the floor holding her sake bottle close to her oversized chest.

"It's not nonsense. I see the way she looks at you and every day I wish she looked at me the same way. I'm just telling you this because I really don't want to see her hurt, Captain. I don't want to see her broken."

Toshiro remained quiet and stared at his hands.

"You love her don't you?"

Renji nodded.

"Who wouldn't? You really don't know how good you have it Histugaya."

With that last statement, Renji got up and walked out of the room probably to where he would be sleeping that night. Toshiro's mind was in overdrive. Love was an emotion that wasn't needed. TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA most definitely didn't need LOVE. He crossed his arms across his chest and his turquoise eyes glared at the floor. He didn't need love. He most certainly wasn't falling for Masaki either…was he?


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks bibbity, BlackUndertaker , and AnimePhoenix99 for the reviews! I love yall to pieces! ^.^ Y'all give me so much ambition for this story! **

**On to the next chappie!**

_**Chapter 10**_

It had been a few days since the "drunken" incident and Masaki had apologized over and over again till Toshiro told her not to worry about it. Koken had been a butthole and told her exactly what had happened between her and her captain. Masaki was beyond embarrassed. Rangiku hadn't let her live it down. She was always giggling and saying how she knew her captain would fall in love with Masaki and that sake was the best thing in the world.

"You owe me one, Ki-chan!"

Tonight, Masaki, Rangiku, and Toshiro were walking through Karakura looking for any clues as to why so many souls were going missing. Apparently it consisted of mostly teenagers and small children, which made time of the essence before another child disappear. They were in their gigais and to any normal person they would look like two children walking with a mother figure that loved to flaunt her overly sized breast. Rangiku had on a pair of skinny jeans and a pink button up shirt with a bulky black jacket that she claimed was so stylish. Toshiro was in a simple, light blue polo and black jeans. He loved the cold weather and felt like enjoying it so he left his jacket at the meetinghouse. Masaki was in a midnight blue sweater with skinny jeans.

"Rangiku-chan, you got me drunk. I don't owe you anything."

Masaki murmured as she shook her head. Toshiro just looked ahead as if nothing was happening. Rangiku continued gloating on how she was the reason her and Toshiro kissed, but that wasn't really something Masaki wanted to hear over and over. Yeah, it was nice to know she kissed Toshiro. Who wouldn't want to kiss those nice lips of his… It just would have been nice to remember it. Masaki scowled. "_My life."_ She thought as a sigh escaped her lips. Toshiro wasn't the type of man to like a woman back. It was a hopeless cause. He was easy to fall for though. Masaki stole a glance of Toshiro. His eyes held not emotion and his lips were pursed in a line. He looked deep in thought as he quickly walked through Karakura. Masaki's glance turned into a glare. Why could he be so calm during everythi-

Masaki suddenly stopped. Chill bumps ran up her arms and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She was standing in front of a small, deserted alleyway. Was this…

"This is where I sent you to the soul society, wasn't it?"

Toshiro asked. She hadn't even heard him stop, walk to her, or even feel his hand on her shoulder. Rangiku was still walking, just a talking like they were still next to her. Masaki nodded. This indeed was where she had died. The last place she saw of this earth, but the first day she had ever laid eyes on an angel with the most gorgeous eyes and iciest persona.

"Do you regret it?"

He suddenly asked and Masaki gasped. She turned her gaze quickly to him.

"Regret what?"

"Trying to save that girl and dying."

Masaki shook her head.

"Never. I did what I thought was right."

She turned her gaze back down the alleyway.

"Do you regret having me in your squad, Captain?"

"No."

His response came faster than what Masaki ever could have imagined. She smiled softly.

"I-"

Masaki's eyes widened as she felt a familiar reiatsu. It wasn't easily detected because it was so faint. She stared harder down the alley to see a hooded figure at the end. Before she could think, her legs took off with a mind of their own. She sprinted down the alley barely hearing Toshiro scream her name.

"Come back here!"

Masaki screamed at the hooded figure that seemed to have vanished into thin air. She focused hard to find that same reiatsu as she turned a corner out of the alleyway.

"Omph!"

The sound came from her as she ran straight into something… or someone hard. She had completely fallen backwards with the momentum she was going when she hit the sturdy thing, She landed on her butt with her now knotted orange hair in her face.

"Watch it kid!"

Masaki moved her hair away to see a very large man standing in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, sir!"

She squeaked. The stench of alcohol reached her nose.

"You want to pick a fight with me?"

He growled. Masaki still was on the ground. Shock overwhelmed her. Didn't she say she was sorry? She was the one that the impact even affected. He probably didn't even feel her run into him. He raised his foot to kick her.

"_Get out the way, idiot!"_

Koken yelled. Masaki just scoffed at the man's manners. What happened to chivalry?! She felt something under her arms and was pulled away from the man's swinging leg quickly.

"Why I ought a-"

Masaki was about to go on a "beat-your-ass" rampage from where she sat on the ground till a sneering voice interrupted her.

"If you touch her, I will kill you."

Toshiro stood behind her with his arms now crossed. Masaki leaned her head back to look at her savior. If looks could kill, that ugly, good-for-nothing bastard would be dead. Toshiro looked like he was about to start steaming at any moment and the way the moonlight hit him made him seem murderous.

"You think you can hurt me kid?"

A few more men came from a building close by and the smell of alcohol was just overwhelming. Toshiro glared daggers at the man in front of him barely noticing the others.

"I can easily make you wish you were."

He snarled.

"Aww, did I piss someone off over his pathetic little girl friend?"

The man slurred over his words. Masaki had to bite her tongue, but rushed to her feet. She grabbed Toshiro's arm and he tensed.

"He's not worth it, come on."

Toshiro reluctantly complied.

"Knew you were too much of a pussy to do anything!"

The man should after them. That was it. Masaki could handle the insults and the hits made towards her, but never to her captain. She shunpoed in front of the ugly man. He was absolutely taken aback and shuffled over his own feet as he tried to back away.

"Speak all you want about me, but never…

She jumped up and kicked his face.

"…insult my captain."

She rushed back to Toshiro, grabbed his arm, and pulled him through the almost empty streets and didn't stop till they were at a park close the meetinghouse. He yanked his arm away from her.

"Why were you going to let him kick you?"

Toshiro's voice was low and full of anger.

"He wouldn't have been worth the energy. His kick was lousy."

She turned to walk towards the house, but Toshiro grabbed her wrist.

"That doesn't mean you let someone walk over you like that."

His voice was now soft and his eyes had a weird emotion in them he hadn't seen before. Truth be told, Masaki just didn't like hurting other beings. If she had done something against his blow that bastard would have been severely hurt. He probably had a broken nose or sinus cavity now, but he crossed the line, so that was all right. Masaki's cheeks turned pink. It was nice to know that her captain cared for her, or at least acted like it. Toshiro's grip on her wrist loosened. Masaki took the chance and wrapped her arms around Toshiro's waist. His body tensed up as if his zanpakuto had frozen his muscles.

"Thank you."

Masaki buried her face into his toned chest. There wasn't a single part of him that wasn't tone. Toshiro had a unique scent, like mint and watermelons. He finally loosened up and put an arm around her. She was beyond grateful to have someone like him in her life. He was one of the only ones who could make her feel safe and secure. She had no idea why, considering he never did anything out of the ordinary till tonight.

"You're always welcome, Masaki."

She smiled and let him go. Her eyes met his turquoise gaze. He had small lines next to his eyes…Wait… Masaki's eyes trailed down to his mouth. He had a small half smile gracing his lips.

"Oh my god, you're sm-"

Masaki's excited statement was cut short by the same reiatsu from earlier. It finally clicked. How could this be?

"Masaki?"

Toshiro asked, but she quickly pulled out her soul candy and swallowed it. She exited her gigai and unsheathed Koken in a matter of seconds.

"Go back to the meetinghouse. Now!"

She screamed at the substitute soul. It followed its directions without any objections.

"Masaki what's going on?"

Toshiro's eyes furrowed and his smile was completely gone. Why, why couldn't she have savored that just a bit longer?

"Toshiro, please run."

Masaki's voice shook. She didn't even bother to call him by his title for the first time since they had met.

"Oh, hello again Saki-san. I'm shocked you noticed me."

A voice echoed around the park. Masaki raised Koken into a battle stance.

"Show yourself, Yuji!"

….

**Hope you guys liked! Love you all! Please review. : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again to ****AnimePhoenix99, V**e**nomSpider33****, and ****bibbity**** for the reviews! ****V**e**nomSpider33**** Masaki's bankai comes out in this Chapter! Ichigo doesn't begin fighting till next :/ ****AnimePhoenix99, ****yeah Yuji's that guy! I should have reminded everyone who he was last chapter, that was my fault I apologize! So reminder! Yuji was mentioned back at the beginning of chapter 6. He was a friend of hers who betrayed her and killed her good friend and sensei, but she thought he was dead…till now. Hope yall enjoy! Translations are at the bottom if yall want them for the attacks! Stay awesome guys!**

**Love Wolfninja12 **

**Chapter 11**

"You've improved greatly, Masaki-chan"

Masaki growled as Yuji's voice echoed through the park.

"Kurosaki, what's going on?"

Toshiro had already gotten out of his gigai and had his zanpakuto drawn.

"You can't hear him?"

Her voice was barely a whisper. Her eyes were as wide an unranked shinigami being charged at by Kenpachi.

"No."

Toshiro arched one eyebrow with an "are-you-crazy" look.

"Too slow!"

Yuji's voice echoed again,

"**Mūnraitoshīrudo**, Koken'nin Okami!"

Masaki yelled Koken's name and Toshiro was surrounded by white light from all sides. Sparks flew off the shield as something made impact with it. Nothing was getting in or out of that shield till she took it down.

"Yuji, your fight's with me."

Masaki pointed her sword at the empty space in front of Toshiro. How dare he attack Toshiro?

"Oh, you found me, Masaki-chan. Darn, my life sucks now."

Yuji sarcastically commented and appeared out of thin air in front of Toshiro's shield. His blond hair was still spikey, but longer. His onyx eyes shined in the luminance of the moonlight with a pure evil. His left arm was replaced with a metal bionic one. He was over six feet tall with a massively toned body. He had an oval shaped face with an eerie smile plastered on it. Masaki growled.

"Like my new invisibility technique? You better since the last time we met you completely took my arm."

He asked. His smile turned masochistic like.

"Just peachy."

Masaki's voice was deeper than usual. Damn! Why did she think she had managed to kill him in one blow? She was so disappointed in herself that she only managed to take off his arm. Now the evil genius was still running around… How nice.

"Kurosaki, let me out of this now!"

She hadn't noticed Toshiro was banging on the sides of the shield.

"_Ha. Ha. Ha. He can't get out of MY shield."_

Koken cheered in her head, which was weird to hear him cheer for anything.

"Aw, you're no fun Masaki-chan"

Yuji pouted.

"Captain, of you were to fight him with your limit and him at full power, your chances are slim to none."

Toshiro quit banging and looked at Masaki. Pissed wasn't even the word to describe how mad he looked.

"And you think you can take him then?! Get out of here!"

Masaki scoffed.

"You don't give me near enough credit, Captain."

Yuji gripped the zanpakuto in his right hand tightly.

"I guess we should jump straight into it then?"

He asked but Masaki shook her head.

"Have you been the reason for the missing souls?"

"You're so smart Masaki-chan."

Yuji mocked her making Masaki scowled.

"That gives me more of a reason to kill you."

Her voice lost all emotion as she clenched Koken tightly in her right hand and balled her other hand into a fist. Blood slowly flowed through her fingers as her nails pierced her left palm.

"You don't want to know why?"

Yuji mocked as he pointed his blade towards her.

"I just want you dead."

Yuji smirked making his features look even more demonic.

"Lets get right to it then."

Reiatsu from the two spiked massively, Their reiryoku became visible. Masaki's was a light blue while Yuji's was pure black.

"Bankai!"

They screamed!

….

**With Ichigo**

Ichigo wondered the streets of Karakura with Rukia and Renji. It had been days now since they began the hunt for the reason behind the disappearing of so many souls. Even if he liked the living world, he was getting highly impatient of just guessing as to what the problem was. He liked to finish his missions quickly. He sighed loudly. This sucked! Why couldn't something happen so they could get this over with. Rukia gasped suddenly. Reiatsus spiked sky high on the other side of town.

"That's Masaki's reiatsu!"

Panic was evident in his voice.

"Looks like master is finally enjoying a fight."

A voice came from behind them. Rukia turned around quickly with her sword drawn and Ichigo and Renji used shunpo to move behind where the voice came from. A young girl stood between them. She was small, only around the age of ten with her auburn hair put into a bun on the top of her head. She was dressed in traditional shinigami clothes, as well.

"Who are you?"

Ichigo asked as he drew Zangetsu close to the girl's neck.

"Who I am is of no concern. Only my mission matters."

Her voice was cold.

"We need to get to Masaki. That amount of reiatsu doesn't mean anything good."

Rukia said and Ichigo nodded.

"Renji can you handle this?"

Ichigo asked and Renji nodded.

"If Master is with the carrot-top, it will be a good fight."

She sounded almost robotic. Ichigo didn't need another second till he was running towards his daughter's direction.

**With Renji**

"What is your mission?"

Renji asked as soon as Ichigo shunpoed away.

"To kill all shinigami and destroy the soul society. You are next."

The small girl seemed to be looking down at her feet till now. Rukia gasped as she saw the girl's face. Renji quickly moved to her side. His shock nearly made him gasp as well. The girl's eyes were completely blank. They were a cloudy mess unlike what looked to be originally a chocolate brown color.

"Renji, what is this?"

Rukia's voice shook. Renji shook his head. He had no idea, but whatever foul craft this was, it wasn't good.

"Now, you die shinigami."

The girl's voice was so calm as she drew her zanpakuto.

"Rukia, get ready!"

Renji yelled as the girl charged.

….

**With Toshiro**

Darkness clouded Yuji from sight and a white light surrounded Masaki. Bankai? How had she already achieved that?

"_She's right, you don't give her enough credit."_

His zanpakuto spoke to him, but he wasn't paying attention. Damn her for locking him in this box. The darkness and light began to disappear and what was revealed shocked him tremendously. Yuji had black wings coming from his back and a black crown settled on his head. Dark shadows came from inside his clothing to surround his arms and legs. His eyes were completely black without any white visible. His zanpakuto, which had originally looked like a normal katana, was now completely black with two dark ribbons blowing in the air.

"Let's see whatcha got, Masaki-chan!"

Toshiro glared. He hated hearing him call Masaki that. The tone from his voice didn't sit well with him at all. Toshiro banged against the walls of his confinement.

"_It seems to be made from her Koken'nin's reiryoku. You are not getting out of this any time soon."_

Toshiro let out an aggravated sigh. If she got hurt in this battle, he'd kill her himself. Stupid girl. Masaki's light finally died down and the sight Toshiro beheld was something he wasn't expecting. There were two Masaki's. One was in a white cloak with the hood down and the other in a black. They both had a black, fluffy, wolf's tail and wolf ears that contrasted greatly with her wildly flowing, orange hair. One of her eyes was her usually stunning violet the other one was a deep blue. Her sword had changed from its beautiful midnight blue to white with dark blue markings on the blade. The hilt was white with blue designs and still with the sapphire. Her originally short katana was now double it's size, almost like Ichigo's. Masaki bared her teeth, showing off small fangs.

"Shall we begin?"

Her voice sounded like a mixture between a man's and her own. Yuji just grinned.

"Ah, I like your bankai. The moon has two sides! Brilliant idea, sweetheart."

Masaki didn't seem to be phased.

"You haven't seen anything, yet."

Toshiro shivered at the sound of her voice.

"**Kare o magirasu**, Koken'nin!"

"**Fūtō** , **Kage no ōji.** ."

Wolves made of water charged towards Yuji and the two Masaki's split. Shadows from Yuji accelerated towards the Masaki's. Toshiro's eyes widened at Masaki's bankai attack. Of course! Her shikai was based off of lunar attacks, but her bankai took the form of the moon it self, but since the moon had control over water through gravitational pull her attacks were based off that. Yuji dodged as the wolves made their way towards him and the Masaki's shunpoed out of the shadows' way. They swiftly moved closer towards Yuji and both swung their zanpakuto at him, but he evaded the hit. Dang it.

"Masaki!"

Ichigo's familiar voice rang through the park. This would be one heck of a fight tonight.

….

**Translations**

Mūnraitoshīrudo (moonlight shield)

Kare o magirasu (Drown them)

Fūtō (envelope)

Kage no ōji. (Shadow Prince)."

…

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie! Bankai was finally released! Woohoo! Review please! Fight continues next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you, BlackUndertaker, bibbity, VenomSpider33, AnimePhoenix99, and LunaXNico for the reviews. Yall Rock! I'm glad yall are enjoying it, that makes me a happy camper! **

**Well anyways, hope all of you readers are doing fantastic and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Love Wolfninja.**

**P.S. Important Message at the bottom, need your opinion!**

"Masaki!"

Ichigo's voice rang through her ears as she dodged another shadow, trying her hardest not to be enveloped by the darkness. The other Masaki was doing the same. She swung her blade and wolves made of water lashed out of her sword towards Yuji growling furiously. He slashed his black sword sending more shadows that engulfed her wolves. Yuji jumped in the air, beating his velvety black wings. It would have been a gorgeous sight if it weren't for the likes of him. Masaki made a dash for the place where Ichigo was.

"So that's daddy, huh? Come to actually protect your child this time?"

Yuji asked as Masaki took her spot next her to father. Ichigo growled at him after the insult. He started to jump towards him, but Masaki placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down as his reiatsu flared. She looked over to where Toshiro was in her box. He looked beyond pissed as he stood with his arms crossed. He would not be a happy camper when he got out of that.

'"_Release_."

She thought and the moonlight box shattered. A pissed off Toshiro stomped his way to them.

"Kurosaki, if you make it back to the Soul Society I will kill you myself! So help me gods I will!"

He yelled. His pissed off attitude would usually be rather adorable in her eyes if Yuji wasn't there. Yuji just laughed in the background.

"Quit being so pathetic."

Yuji spat in disgust towards the young captain. Toshiro's jaw dropped in shock. He turned away from Masaki to face Yuji.

"Excuse m-"

Toshiro's pissy-ness was cut off abruptly.

"So, Masaki, I bet with this Bankai only one of you is the real one. So I need to find out which one I can kill, right?"

How'd he already guessed? The Masakis looked at one another from across the field. Well, the secret was out, now the only problem was to make sure that he didn't know which was real. The other Masaki was a mere reflection of her, but could take hits just like any real human could. Ichigo looked down at his daughter in the white cloak that stood next to him.

"You look like a mutt."

Masaki quickly shot a glare at her father. In a time like this how could he be so childish?

"It's a wolf and this isn't really the time for that mess!"

Ichigo cringed at the voice that left his daughters mouth. Toshiro was steaming next to Masaki with anger barely even noticing. Poor thing got insulted.

"Can I ask you something?"

Masaki asked and both of them seemed to come back to reality.

"Stay out of my way."

The shock on their face was priceless.

"This is my fight."

Masaki growled as both her and her other half got into offensive position.

"But-"

Toshiro stopped when Ichigo placed his hand on the captain's shoulder.

"I don't like it either, but respect her wishes. We can always step in."

Toshiro looked as if he was going to disapprove of this idea again, but just sighed and took a few steps back.

"Don't die, Masaki."

Toshiro said as he took a few steps back along with Ichigo. Masaki's reiatsu bore down on them again with fierce intent.

"Going to avenge poor ol' Katsu-san?"

Both Masakis vanished into thin air and appeared behind him swinging their sword. He blocked one with his bionic arm and the other with his zanpakuto. The clash of the weapons sent out a huge gust of wind. Masaki's eyes met Yuji's horrific ones.

"You're a dead man walking, Yuji-san."

That was a good enough answer.

….

**With Renji**

Renji blocked the girl's attack while Rukia began to attack. The girl easily evaded the attack and jumped back away from the two. She was so small; it was hard to imagine hurting a child!

"You better take me seriously. That is if you don't want to die."

She said as she stood up to her full height. Renji glowered.

"What the hell do you want?!"

The girl tilted her head to the side and her cloudy eyes seemed to stare straight through him. Rukia scooted closer to Renji, tightening her grip on Sode no Shirayuki.

"Didn't I tell you? Master wants to take the Soul Society. Then, kill every shinigami."

Her monotone, robotic like voice answered.

"Who's your master?"

Rukia yelled.

"Yuji-sama, but he is handling his own personal problems with some girl named Masaki."

Renji and Rukia's eyes widened.

"What does he want with her?!"

Renji gripped Zabimaru tightly.

"To kill her, of course. She's the reason he lost his arm, but that's personal, remember? Now, die!"

She charged at the two once more swinging her small katana at them. Renji and Rukia jumped back.

"Hoero, Zabimaru!"

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Red light came from Renji's sword and turned into a 6-part segmented blade while a cold rush of air came from Rukia.

"**Koroshi, Yoru sureiyā**!"

The girl's sword lit up a dark purple and curved like an executioners blade and a black hood fell upon her features.

"Higa Zekkō!"

Renji screamed and his zanpakuto separated at the segments and whipped towards the girl. She jumped out of the way.

"You're open, tattoo boy!"

The girl shunpoed towards Renji and swung her sword down on him, but was only to be blocked by Rukia. Rukia pushed the girl back and Renji's sword connected itself again.

"**Yoru no monsutāsureiyā!"**

The ten-year old yelled. Evil creatures came from her blade. They had huge fangs, only eye sockets, visible bones, and walked around like dogs.

"Attack!"

The creatures darted towards them. This was going to be way too long of a night.

…**.**

**With Masaki.**

Yuji pushed the Masaki's off with much force sending them rolling on the ground below while he remained in the air. Masaki quickly got back to her feet and shunpoed back in the air.

"**Ligoku no Yami!"**

Yuji swung his sword sending a massive wave of black towards both the Masaki's. They skidded to a stop.

"_Shield!"_

Koken screamed. Masaki slammed him into the ground.

"Mūnraitoshīrudo, Koken'nin Okami!"

Her moonlight shield rapidly appeared blocking the wave of darkness. The force from the hit sent a gust of wind making Masaki's fur flutter around.

"Light always prevails, Yuji!"

She screamed. It was true, good always won, right?

"Not this time! Light makes shadows more predominate!"

"**Sorera o tentō, **Kage no ōji!"

Masaki's shield went down and Yuji then sent a huge wave of fire from his zanpakuto. His elements were that of hell. Fire and darkness, goodness didn't that fit him so well.

"**Subete o magirasu, **Koken!"

Two tidal waves from the Masaki's met the flames creating so much steam. Masaki took the opportunity for camouflage. Both Masakis rushed into the steam and swung their swords with precision to only receive a huge shadow ramming into their side pushing them down to the earth with a huge crash. Debris flew up everywhere from where they hit the ground. A few ribs were now broken. Masaki gasped for air. He was bound to find out which was real now, since the Masaki in the black cloak didn't have a scratch on her and the one in the white cloak had blood running down the side of her mouth.

"Damn.'

She cursed loudly as she quickly wiped the side of her mouth and stood up. Her side ached so much, but she had to hide her pain the best she could and pray that he didn't see the pain on her face to be able to tell which one was real.

"You're so weak, Masaki-chan. The same as you used to be."

Yuji mocked as he landed on the ground next to her gracefully. Masaki heart dropped. She was weak; she couldn't land a hit on Yuji. How was she supposed to avenge Katsu like this? How was she supposed to protect Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, the Soul Society…Toshiro? Yuji remained standing behind her. It wasn't till then that she was facing Toshiro and Ichigo. They seemed to be mentally fighting their inner consciousness not to join the fight.

"I wonder, which one is more important to you, Masaki-chan."

His voice was eerily.

"No!"

…

**Hope you guys enjoyed! ****VenomSpider33**** brought up an idea of Masaki having a hollowmask since she is the daughter of a Vizard. What do yall think of that being a part of the plot line? Review or message me on what yall think of it! Love you guys! Stay awesome!**

Translations

**Koroshi, Yoru sureiyā- **Execute, Night Slayer

**Yoru no monsutāsureiyā- **Monsters of the Night Slayer

**Ligoku no Yami- **Hell's darkness

**Sorera o tentō- **Light them up.

**Subete o magirasu- **Drown all


	13. Chapter 13

** Thanks tanithhh, bibbity, and AnimePhoeniz99 for the reviews! Means a lot! Here's the next chapter! Little gory.**

Chapter 13

Masaki's heart raced at Yuji's statement. He wouldn't go after them would he? This was their fight, not Ichigo's or Toshiro's! Her muscles froze as a breeze came from behind her blowing her hair in front of her face. Two sharply pointed shadows travelled almost as fast as light towards the two.

"_Masaki_!"

Koken screamed in her head. Her body then had a mind of its own. Her legs began to burn from how hard she was using shunpo. Both Masakis rushed in front of her allies, the real in front of Toshiro and the other in front of Ichigo. A sickening sound of flesh being torn through erupted through the silence.

"Masaki!"

Ichigo and Toshiro screamed. Masaki looked down at her chest where the shadow had stabbed right through her, blood slowly oozing from the hole onto her clothes and the weapon. Yuji twisted it sending a scream of pain from the Masaki with the white cloak. The sound of tissue being ripped filled her ears. Ugh, the pain.

"So you're the real one, huh?"

He twisted it some more making Masaki grasp the weapon to try her hardest to stop the twisting. It sliced her hands causing them to be coated in red. Her bankai faded, so did the Masaki with the black cloak. Her figure went back to normal with her original Shihakusho. Blood covered the front and back of her clothes. Yuji withdrew his shadows and Masaki fell to her knees. Her vision was getting blurry. She fell over onto her side, which made a loud thud sound through the silence. Footsteps rushed towards her and a hand rolled her onto her back.

"Masaki, don't you dare die on me!"

Toshiro yelled as he placed his hands on her open wound.

"Hold on, please."

Ichigo begged. Masaki smiled softly, blood trickling out the corner of her mouth. Toshiro looked desperate while Ichigo looked lost.

"I love you two."

She said; her voice was barely audible. Ichigo had grabbed one of her hands while Toshiro pushed harder against her wounds trying to stop her bleeding.

"Don't give your death speech yet!"

His voice cracked as blood continued to gush over his hands.

"You are so easy to fall in love with."

Masaki painfully laughed softly and turned her head towards Ichigo.

"You're the best dad a girl could have. I'm sorry. Tell Renji and Rukia I…"

The grip Masaki had on Ichigo's hand relaxed and her hand fell to the ground. Her last exhale reached her lips.

"No! Wake up. NOW!"

Toshiro yelled as he shook her. Tears fell from his eyes onto his subordinate. Ichigo clenched his fist, his knuckles popping. Toshiro looked up to see Ichigo's face covered with a hollow mask.

"I will kill you. Who ever you are."

His voice was murderous. His eyes were yellow with black as the whites of his eyes.

"You're rather different aren't you?"

Yuji asked and Ichigo snarled and charged at him.

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

Ichigo yelled and a black, crescent moon shaped attack came from the tip of his sword. Toshiro looked down at Masaki. She looked rather peaceful and had a small smile on her lips.

"_Master, you loved her didn't you?"_

His ice dragon asked. Toshiro nodded.

"_I did, but she's dead because she protected me. Why can I never protect the people I care about most?"_

Toshiro caressed her cheek.

"_She died an honorable way by protecting the people she loved most."_

_._**...**

**With Renji**

Reiatsu skyrocketed from the same area as earlier, but Masaki's began to fade.

"Renji?"

Rukia asked, her voice cracked as they dodged the hell creatures the girl had sent at them.

"That's Masaki's fading and Ichigo's hollow reiatsu…"

Her voice was weak. What could have happened? Masaki was okay, right? The hell creatures suddenly disappeared. The girl looked in the direction where the others were at as well.

"Looks like Master finished the job he came for."

Renji and Rukia took off for that direction. Using shunpo to the maximum. The girl disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Do you think they're okay?"

Rukia panted and Renji bit his lip.

"They better be."

If Masaki was hurt, it would be one bad day for wh-

Renji stopped his train of thought when they reached the scene. Rukia had already hit her knees with her face in her hands sobbing. Masaki lay on the ground with Toshiro kneeling next to her. His reiatsu had already frozen the ground below him. Blood stained his hands and the ice below the two.

"Masaki?"

Renji asked just loud enough for Toshiro to hear.

"She's dead."

His voice was cold as usual, which pissed Renji off. He stomped over there and grabbed the front of his Shihakusho.

"How can you be so calm about this!?"

He screamed but Toshiro didn't say a word. Renji then noticed the tear marks that stained his cheeks and how unfocused his eyes were. For the first time in his life, he saw the captain look like a mere child. Renji placed him down and looked down at the girl he loved but who would never love him in return. He saw the puncture wound in her chest and held back tears. She died how she wanted.

**Flashback **

Renji was laying in one of the gardens of the Soul Society next to Masaki staring at the stars. She had always loved doing that; she claimed the moon and the stars were the most beautiful thing to behold. Of course, Renji disagreed. He thought the most beautiful thing was lying right next to him. Yeah, she may not be to others, but she was to him. He always found perfection in all of the scars she had, her smile, her eyes, and everything unusual about her. Masaki had interrupted his thoughts that night.

"Renji, have you ever thought how you want to die? Cause with this life style we never know when its our time."

He thought for a moment.

"I guess I'd like to die for something I believe in. What about you?"

"When I die, I want to be protecting the ones I love."

**End of Flashback**

Renji smiled at the thought. The clashing of Ichigo's sword could be heard in the background. Toshiro gasped loudly at something. Renji turned his gaze towards whatever it was. His eyes widened at what he saw. How was this happening?

…

**With Masaki**

"Wake up, Little One."

Koken's voice rang in her ears. She tried to move her heavy eyelids. Was she dead? Her eyes fluttered open and her violet eyes glanced around. She was in her inner world. Koken's muzzle was about to touch her nose. His dark blue eyes were staring intensely into hers.

"Thank Tsuki, you're okay."

He said and Masaki quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, I'm so sorry I took you with me in death!"

"Idiot, your brain is still active seven minutes after you die."

Masaki looked around till her eyes caught onto a grey figure with yellow iris surrounded by black. What was even worse, it looked like her.

"Who are you?"

The thing let out an evil laugh.

"I am Asaki, your inner hollow. Since your father is a Vizard some of his hollow reiatsu was passed onto you."

Masaki took a step back and Koken growled.

"I have been dormant in you for all your life, living rather peaceful in this world of yours. Only problem, I live for as long as you do. Right now, your outer body hasn't a heartbeat, meaning you will die in…six minutes now."

Masaki noticed her inner world beginning to crumble. Koken glanced at Masaki from the corner of his eye.

"You can either accept my power or die. I may not be anywhere near as strong as Ichigo's hollow, but if you'd like to live I'd highly recommend it, or all three of us die."

Asaki had a smirk from hell on her face. "_Can I look that evil?" _Masaki thought, as she looked at the thing identical to her. It sent shivers down her spine. Asaki held her hand out to Masaki.

"We don't really have a choice but to accept this offer, Masaki."

Koken said as he took another look at the completely grey thing. It almost looked like a cartoon drawing. Masaki nodded and took the hand of the creature. A huge jolt went through both Koken's and Masaki's body.

…

**With Toshiro.**

Masaki's body began to glow. He gasped. Was she alive after all? Before he could think another thought, her body was gone. A senile laugh came from the right. Toshiro had no idea what to think about what stood a few feet away. A white mask covered half of her face. It had black markings and its teeth all pointed. The other half of the person's face was Masaki's, but her eyes were nothing like her usually stunning ones. A yellow iris like Ichigo's pierced through the night. Masaki's bright hair blew all over the place. Her Shihakusho had huge tears in it, exposing rather large scars in her back and abdominal region, but the hole in her chest from Yuji wasn't there.

"Oh, Yuji, where are you?"

She called mockingly like a serial killer looking for its prey. Ichigo had now stopped in his tracks along with Yuji. His mask had disappeared, seeing that his time was up to use his powers. He could only hold out for five minutes using it.

"Found you."

Her reiatsu shot up, making it hard for some of the others to move. Masaki tilted her head to the side with a homicidal grin.

…

**Hollow Masaki! Idea of inner hollow was all VenomSpider33's! Hope yall enjoyed that. Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks Susie the tree, HiNaTa-A.k.A-SkYlA-A.k.A-JaDe, bibbity, LunaXNico, and AnimePhoenix99 for the reviews. Yall rock! **

**Remember guys, if you have any ideas for the story don't be afraid to message me or review to tell me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

Masaki's hollow's senile laugh echoed through the park. Everyone, included Yuji, stared with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"No, not you too."

Ichigo's body was frozen as he stared at his daughter's deformed look. Why did she have to carry the curse of being a host of a parasite that could control everything you did if it was strong enough? Ichigo clenched his fist tightly. Why was he always causing problems for his daughter? He was the reason she died the first time, the reason she was out in the 79th district for so long, and the reason for her inner hollow. Ichigo hit his knees. Why, just why?! Masaki finally quit her evil laugh and her face became serious as she walked over to where she had dropped Koken when she was stabbed. She wrapped her really pale, slender fingers around the midnight blue and black hilt. She raised her zanpakuto's blade in front of her face.

"Now, who do I kill first?"

She pointed her sword to Yuji.

"I think I'd like to rid of you first."

Her cruddy yellow, merciless lit up after that statement. A smirk made its way onto her lips. It didn't really fit her well at all. Masaki was a smiling type, not the type that smirked so viciously.

"Bankai!"

She yelled and the two Masaki's were exposed from the white light. This hollow image of Masaki wasn't something liked or admired. It was scary. Rukia had made her way to Ichigo and pulled him to the sidelines along with Renji and Toshiro, who had finally stood up. Yuji, still in his bankai form, gripped his zanpakuto as the Masaki's jumped to attack him. Once again, he blocked both of their attacks. The Masakis jumped backwards landing gracefully for a hollow.

"**Dorein**."

It was a simple command, nothing like the other zanpakuto orders that were usually phrases. The Masaki's disappeared and reappeared behind Yuji. They went to slash at him, but their blade met the body of a little girl, the same girl from earlier that fought Renji and Rukia. The girl only received a small scratch and the Masakis disappeared back into their former spot.

"You think you can win with that, Masaki-chan!? You barely left a scratch on her."

Masaki ignored the question.

"What is she to you?"

The eerie voice of the hollow sent chills down the others backs.

"She has one of my most prized inventions in her brain, a small chip that gives me full control over her body. You are going to die anyway, so I guess you could know my plan. I'm taking many souls, ones with high reiatsu and placing this chip in them to control everything about them, memories, emotions, actions, everything. Once I get enough, I will start taking from the Soul Reaper Academy, then do the same thing. I will have an army of shinigami to take over the Soul Society. Everyone will bow to me!"

The Masakis tapped their foot with their arms crossed.

"Not impressed, you talk to much."

Both Masaki's flicked their wrist and the young girl began to scream in pain. Water flowed from her small scratch out of her body. Her small frame began to get smaller and dehydrated. The screams were awful and blood curdling. Yuji watched in horror as the young girl slowly began to become drained of all her fluids. Her face began to sink in and her bones were become visible through her skin. Ichigo turned his head to Masaki to see her grinning and her eyes glowing blue around the blacks of her eyes. The girl hit the ground and the water finally stopped coming out of her wound. The small girl looked like a mummified, decaying corpse.

"What have you done?!"

Yuji screamed as he picked up the girl's body.

"The human body is made of over seventy-five percent water. In my bakai, I control water. I can drain it straight from your pathetic bodies."

Yuji snarled.

"This isn't the last you'll see Masaki-chan."

Masaki just laughed as he vanished into thin air with the corpse. She slowly turned her head slowly towards the others.

"Now, which one of you is next?"

A huge grin was plastered on her face.

"Masaki snap out of it. Fight against it!"

Ichigo yelled as the Masakis glanced over the four. She pointed Koken at Toshiro.

"I think I'll take the kid out fi-"

The Masakis hit their knees holding their head. Her bankai began to fade leaving the real one in her original shinigami outfit.

"Masaki stop!"

The hollow Masaki screamed. Her reaitsu was fluctuation greatly.

"You won't touch them!"

Masaki's real voice came from her body and her eyes flickered back to their purple then back to yellow.

"Shut up!"

"Asaki stop it!"

Toshiro ran for the kneeling Masaki or Asaki or whatever! He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his forehead on her back as she kept switching over.

"Masaki, come back please. For me. Please."

Toshiro whispered softly into her clothing. Masaki's body seemed to still.

"Everyone here needs you. Ichigo and Rukia need their daughter and Renji needs his best friend. I need you. You're important to me, I don't want to imagine life without you in it."

This was so unlike Toshiro. He never let his emotions show. He had never had a reason to. Ichigo watched the sight with a small tug at his heart as the white-haired captain hugged his daughter and spoke such meaningful words. Masaki's eyes began to turn back into their normal violet and the whites of her eyes began to turn back to white.

"I'm right her Masaki, always will be."

Toshiro whispered as he held onto her tighter.

"Captain?"

Masaki asked, her voice barely a whisper as he let go of her.

"I'm right here."

Masaki turned around a hugged him tightly around his abdomen. Toshiro blushed a dark red as she clenched his haori. Tears rolled down her cheeks and dampened his clothes.

"Thank you!"

She said between her sobs. Masaki wasn't the one to cry, so this was something Toshiro wasn't expecting, or anyone for that matter. Rukia had tears forming in her eyes at the scene.

"For what?"

She squeezed him tighter.

"Saving me from that thing."

Ichigo let out the breath he had been holding a few seconds. She had the inner hollow repressed, thank goodness.

"I didn't do anything."

Toshiro whispered, but Masaki shook her head.

"Yo…"

Masaki went limp in his arms. Ichigo was about to jump out of his skin till Toshiro just motioned that the girl had passed out in his arms. Toshiro picked her up and held her delicately in his arms.

"We need to get the others and go back to the Soul Society. We need to take her to Squad 4 and report to the Head Captain."

Rukia walked over to Toshiro and placed her small hand on the top of Masaki's head, twirling a strand of her hand around her finger.

"She'll be alright. She's a stronger shinigami than most give her credit for."

Renji finally spoke with a weak voice. Rukia nodded and Ichigo placed his hand on his lover's shoulder.

"We made something remarkable all those many years ago."

Rukia laughed softly and wiped away her tears.

"Now, back to the Soul Society."

…

**With Toshiro in the Soul Society a week later.**

Toshiro sat at his desk glancing around the office that Masaki had nicely decorated. It was simple, yet elegant. That girl was dong something to him. He shook his head. He was becoming soft for a Kurosaki… It wasn't like it was when he liked Karin or even Momo… he genuinely was falling for Masaki Kurosaki. A hell butterfly flew in through the open window and landed on Toshiro's shoulder.

"Come to my office."

It said. Great, now Yamamoto wanted to speak with him. Toshiro scooted his chair out from the desk and walked outside. In his deep thought, he hadn't realized he had run into the person that had clouded his thoughts so much recently.

"Oh, sorry, Captain!"

She said quickly with the slightest tint of pink on her cheeks.

"It was my fault."

She smiled and shook her head. Masaki didn't remember much of anything that happened that night she had said she loved him or anything he had told her while he held onto her for dear life. All she knew was that her heart had stopped and her inner hollow had started it back up again. There hadn't been any more interference from that thing since and Masaki had explained everything she knew about the subject to the Head Captain. He had her on watch most of the time, but everyone knew she wouldn't betray the Soul Society even if her life depended on it.

"Captain, are you okay?"

Toshiro nodded as he looked into her violet orbs.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Toshiro had only now realized that Renji was standing next to her. He felt a pang in his chest. What was that? Jealousy?

"Hey, Captain!"

Renji greeted him as always.

"Ill be back soon to finish the paperwork, Captain!"

Masaki said and he nodded heading off towards the Head Captain's office. He wondered what it would be like to be called something other than Captain by her. "What's wrong with me?"

He asked himself as he opened the door to the Head Captain's office.

"You're in love, that's what's wrong, Captain Hitsugaya.'

The Head Captain said as soon as Toshiro walked in the door. His eyes widened the size of dinner plates.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Yamamoto motioned for the seat in front of his desk. Toshiro took it.

"You're in love with Masaki Kurosaki. You know the rules Toshiro Hitsugaya. That's dangerous."

Toshiro shook his head.

"I am not in love with anyone."

"You're lying between your teeth and you know it. I wish I could allow things like this, but you know how things work here. I'd recommend you either send her to a new squad or sign her up for the captain's proficiency test if you think she's worthy. Don't fall any further."

Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sir, she belongs and works well in my squad."

Yamamoto sighed.

"You know the rules Hitsugaya. It's your squad you have control over it. I'm just giving you advice. Do as you wish. That is all I wanted to tell you, though. You may leave."

Hitsugaya bowed his head and pushed his chair back. He hastily left the room. There was no way he could get rid of Masaki out of his squad. He just couldn't.

"Oh, Hyorinmaru, what do I do now?"

…**.**

**Hope yall enjoyed! Review? Purty Please :) **

Translation.

**Dorein**- Drain


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks guys for the reviews!**

**BlackUndertaker: Yeah, unfortunately that man ccan find out anything… Grrr on him. He has no life. Haha Glad you're liking the story!**

**AnimePhoenix99: Thank ya! And yes, Toshiro is madly in love with Masaki, the Head Captain always has to complicate things, he's such a butthole! I'm happy you're enjoying the outcome of the story (:**

**Bibbity: Thanks for the encouragement! I always thought the Head Captain could be a complete jerk! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this one! There's something surprising at the end! :D **

**Chapter 15**

Masaki said her goodbyes to Renji and headed back to the tenth division's office. Toshiro seemed to be really lost in thought when he accidentally bumped into her, so she figured she'd go ahead and get as much of his paperwork done that way he wouldn't have so much to worry about. Masaki sighed as she opened the door to his office. It was chilly as usually and stacks of paper sat on his desk taller than her. Of course, on Matsumoto's desk, which should just be considered Masaki's had stacks on stacks of work as well.

"There needs to be a kido spell for paperwork."

She mumbled under her breath and Koken's laughter filled her thoughts.

"_You can be such a lazy ass."_

His deep, soothing voice filled her head as it usually did.

"You're so mean to me!"

"_Then don't be lazy."_

"I'm never lazy!'

She could imagine Koken shaking his head back and forth with his wolfish smirk.

"_Get to work then?"_

He chuckled and Masaki muttered swear words towards the wolf under her breath.

"I was getting there till you interrupted my thought process."

Masaki sat down at the desk, picking up her pen and dipping it in ink.

"_Aww, Little One's upset I interrupted her thoughts of the white-haired kid."_

Masaki growled softly as she continued to write neatly on the piece of paperwork in front of her.

"He isn't a child, Koken. He's older than I am."

"_You're still a child as well. I don't care if you look like a vertically-challenged eighteen year old."_

Masaki sniffled.

"You're supposed to love me and here you are insulting me."

"_I love you dearly, Little One. Now work."_

Masaki shook her head. Koken could be an absolute pain.

The door to the office opened attracting Masaki's attention. It had already been a few hours in the office; amazing how fast time could fly by. Spikey, white hair was the first thing she noticed enter the room. Toshiro's bright eyes seemed down cast as he walked over to his desk. He plopped down into his leather chair and placed his elbows on the table with his face in his hands.

"Captain?"

"Hmm?"

He asked, dragging his hands down his face in a tired manor.

"Are you alright?"

He sighed and scratched the back of his head, still slouched over his desk with his head resting on his right hand.

"I'm fine."

Masaki shook her head.

"You're a really awful liar."

Toshiro brought his gaze up to meet Masaki's. She had placed her pen down and stacked up her paperwork into a neat pile and was now staring intently at Toshiro.

"I'm just stressed."

"Oh…"

Masaki muttered as turned her gaze downwards towards her hands. He never did anything but work and sleep. Finally, a light bulb went off. She shot out of her chair, went over to her captain, and grabbed his wrist, which was now limply lying on the desk.

"What, Kurosaki?"

She winced. Masaki hated when he called her that. It was the first time that week he had even called her by her last name.

"Come with me? Please."

She asked softly and he looked up to her pleading eyes. He sighed and gave in. Masaki smirked. He knew very well she would somehow manage to get him to do as she asked. Masaki drug him to the west gate of the Seireitei.

"Hey! Jidanbō! Open the gate please!"

Masaki had a smile on her face. She was going to take Toshiro to her district and try to get his mind off whatever was bothering him so much.

"Where are you dragging me?"

Toshiro asked with his bored expression. It was rather shocking he wasn't yelling at her to let him go and get back to work, but he was complying nicely. Weird. Jidanbo opened the gate for them to pass through. The thirty-foot man towered over the small five-foot members of squad ten. He looked the same as usual. His black beard was in two small ponytails with his red hat on and his shinigami outfit with half of his chest bare.

"Hey Masaki-san! Captain Hitsugaya!"

The big man greeted them excitedly as they entered Rukongai. He was such a happy and wonderful soul that always brought a smile to Masaki's face. Ichigo had told her one night about how he had fought the shinigami when trying to save Rukia from an execution so many years ago. How someone so kind could ever fight anyone completely blew her mind.

"Hey! It's been a while!"

She was almost looking straight up in order to see his face. She shielded the sun out of her eyes with her hand.

"It has been! I see you are taking Captain Hitsugaya somewhere? Make sure he has some fun."

Toshiro grumbled and Masaki nodded and waved at Jidanbo before using shunpo to make their way to the 79th district. Toshiro followed a step or so behind her. Masaki slowed down when they came to her district. The smell of fruits and cooking meat filled her nose. She inhaled deeply savoring the scent of her district. The 79th was mainly a farming area in the Soul Society even with the hollow problem, but since Ichigo had placed some of the shinigami from the 3rd division out here things had apparently been running rather smoothly.

"Don't you love this smell?"

Toshiro chuckled softly.

"It is nothing I'm used to. That I'm certain."

He was looking around. Both of their hair stood out like a sore thumb. Most of the people in this district were very tan since they were usually in the fields, Toshiro fit well in that department Masaki on the other hand was ghostly pale, and they had dark hair. The small stores that scattered the main highway weren't placed right on top of one another and weren't in terrible condition. They were the usual traditional style stores. Most of them were selling fruits or baked goods. One looked like a weapons shop, a few others were clothing stores, and a few random others.

"So, this is your home, huh?"

Toshiro asked as they walked down the main street. Masaki nodded happily. Heck yeah, this was home. It sucked she couldn't come back as often.

"There's someone I want you to meet."

Masaki grabbed Toshiro's hand. His face turned a light shade of pink as she began dragging him around again. Masaki was too excited to even notice. They were headed towards a weird looking shop across from the clothing store.

"Big Bear!"

Masaki yelled. Footsteps could soon be heard running through the store towards them. They were standing on the small porch outside his shop where Big Bear hung all his wind chimes and dream catchers. Masaki let go of Toshiro's hand as an older man with a wrinkled face with blue war paint on his cheeks came out. His deeply tanned skin and old Native American clothes hadn't changed a bit.

"Little Wolf!"

He exclaimed, running over and picking her up hugging her tightly.

"You haven't visited in forever!"

His raspy voice sounded so excited as he placed Masaki back down.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I'd like you to finally be able to meet Big Bear."

Masaki introduced the two and Toshiro held out his hand for Big Bear to take.

"It's a pleasure. Masaki speaks very highly of you."

Big Bear took his hand and shook it.

"I'm glad she hasn't forgotten about me. Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

Masaki and Toshiro turned red as a beat.

"I'm just her captain, sir."

Big Bear gave him the "mhmm, right," look as he turned towards Masaki.

"You two should stay at the house for tonight. It's getting late."

Masaki's face fell.

"We aren't able to stay that long, Big Bear. I just had to come see you and introduce my captain to you."

Big Bear sighed.

"Well, at least I got to see my Little Wolf. Visit me again sooner than last time?"

Masaki nodded happily.

"Of course!"

Big Bear leaned down and kissed Masaki's forehead.

"Take care of my Little One, Hitsugaya."

Big Bear said as he took a step back from Masaki. Toshiro nodded as Masaki grabbed her captain's hand again. She led him to the outskirts of town to a small hill with a lone tree.

"I would like to show you the best spot in the district before we head back!"

She was so excited to show her captain parts of her home. Toshiro followed her to the hill and faced the direction the sun was setting. The reds and oranges covered the farmland of the 79th district. Masaki sat down in the grass with her back pressed against the tree.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

She asked as her captain continued to look bored as he watched the sun set from his standing position.

"It is."

He agreed. Masaki was completely fixated with the sight.

"Masaki?"

Toshiro asked as he took a seat next to her. She turned her gaze away from the setting sun onto the even more beautiful sight next to her. She loved how his hair looked with the color of the sun's light as it set. His eyes just sparkled.

"How would you feel about a transfer?"

Masaki's heart skipped a beat. What? Did he want to get rid of her? Why? So many questions ran through her mind. It took everything she had to keep tears from spring to her eyes.

"I'd hate it…"

Her voice was soft and weak. She cursed at her self in her thoughts. She even sounded weak. No wonder he wanted to get rid of her.

"What about a captain's position?"

His eyes were intensely staring at the setting sun. The pink, orange, and red hues quickly began to turn to darker blues of the night sky and stars began to slowly become visible.

"I'd prefer to remain your subordinate, sir."

Masaki clenched her fist tightly till her knuckles turned white. What had she done to make her captain ask these questions?

"I'm sorry for whatever I did. Please, I beg of you, don't send me to a different squad. I love the tenth division. They make me feel like I belong."

Toshiro shook his head finally turning his gaze towards her instead of the sight before him.

"It's not you. It's something I have gotten myself into…"

His voice trailed off and Masaki reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I can help, you know tha-"

Masaki's sentence was cut short. Her face turned fifty shades of red. Her sentence had been cut of from Toshiro Hitsugaya quickly placing his cold lips to her warm ones.

**Hope yall enjoyed this chapter! Review, please lovelies! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Luna Hitsugaya: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I figured it was time the feelings came out to where they both could remember. :D **

**AnimePhoenix99: Yayy! Haha, yeah he finally tells her. This chapter's going to be a little upsetting though, :/ but he will learn that she is what he wants! Im happy you're enjoying everything! Woot!**

**BlackUndertaker: Yay for kisses haha. I thought yall may like Big Bear. I will try to incorporate him in more **

**Bibbity: Yay! It went well, it ended up being just for fun, but I LOVED it thank you for asking!**

**Yall this chapter will be a little of a downer, but next chapter I promise yall will enjoy ;) So stay with me!**

**Chapter 16**

….

Masaki gave into the kiss, moving her lips along with his. He moved his hand to the back of her neck deepening the kiss. She never imagined having so much passion in one kiss. Masaki's mind was racing. Was this really happening? Was she really kissing her magnificent captain? Toshiro suddenly pulled back.

"I'm sorry!'

He was panting and fear was evident on his moonlit face as well as a blush. The moon's light sure made his features ten times more beautiful. His white hair looked so pure, his turquoise eyes glowed as bright as the stars, and his lips looked ever so delicious. All the pent up feelings Masaki had been holding in for the young captain were spilling over the top more and more as each second passed.

"You have no reason to be sorry."

Masaki whispered before she leaned in again and greedily captured his lips for her own. It didn't take but mere seconds till Toshiro was kissing her back. Masaki wrapped her arms around his neck and bit his bottom lip softly. A soft groan came from Toshiro.

"Masaki, wait."

Toshiro managed to whisper. Masaki pulled back, slightly embarrassed. She suddenly seemed very interested with the ground she was sitting on. Toshiro stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"I can't jeopardize you because of my feelings."

He had his back turned towards her. Masaki's eyes stung with unshed tears as she bit her lip. She had messed up this time hadn't she?

"_Don't be stupid, Little One. He kissed you first. He's just probably so innocent he doesn't know what he's doing."_

Koken taunted in the back of her mind, but Masaki doubted seriously that was the reason Toshiro had said that.

"What do you mean, Captain?"

Toshiro shook his head slowly, moving his hand back to his side.

"Please, call me Toshiro."

He paused for a second and turned around to face her. The carrot top was staring intently at the ground and fiddling with her thumbs. Strands of her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and helped shield her face from him slightly, although they weren't much help to hide the disappointment and embarrassment.

"It's against the Head Captain's rules to be involved with you… I'm jeopardizing us both…"

He squatted down in front of Masaki and put a finger under her chin lifting her gaze to his.

"The truth is, I cannot live without you. I learned that when I thought I had lost you. You are an important person in my life, Masaki. I've lost so many people in my life that I've cared about. Feelings like this blind us in battle, especially the one that is to come. Yamamoto knows this all too well, which is why we captains are forbidden to be involved with anyone."

Toshiro didn't break his gaze from her. Masaki finally looked into those gorgeous eyes of his. Why did life always turn out this way?

"Who said anyone had to know?"

Masaki's voice was barely a whisper. In her head, she was begging him to understand that she was willing to do anything, hide anything from anyone just to be with him. After this stunt he had pulled, Masaki doubted seriously she could ever get him out of her head. Toshiro only shook his head again.

"I'm not putting you at risk."

This was the most Toshiro had ever talked on a personal level and Masaki hated what this ended up about. Masaki looked away, finally breaking eye contact. He moved his hand away from her chin. Masaki stood up and brushed her uniform off as she cleared her throat.

"Shall we go back now, Captain?"

Venom was clear in his title from her. Masaki hadn't meant it to sound so cruel, but the hurt she was feeling was almost unbearable. She couldn't look at him. Masaki used shunpo to begin the rush back to the Seireitei, missing the look of hurt that was clear on her captain's face. She could hear Koken in the back of her head ranting like hell about how Toshiro's ass was his for the taking, but Masaki wasn't paying attention. The run back was quiet; Toshiro was a few yards behind, which Masaki was grateful for. How could she be such a fool? Jidanbo didn't question anything when they arrived at the gate, but a look of disappointment came across his features. Toshiro and Masaki walked towards the tenth division and finally he broke the silence.

"Masaki, please forgive me."

She knew he was talking about the kiss and everything else in between. Could he pull at her heartstrings anymore than he already had?

"I want that transfer to the third division."

Masaki couldn't believe the words that came out her mouth. Toshiro nodded solemnly before he continued his way to the tenth division without her. Masaki watched him walk away. She was in love with the one man she couldn't ever have.

"Koken, you're right. Love isn't meant for wolves."

Her voice cracked and finally the held up tears spilled out.

"Masaki?"

A woman's voice came from close by. Masaki quickly wiped her face clean of tears before she turned around to see Rukia looking at her with concern eyes.

"Hey, Momma."

Masaki plastered the fake smile on her face as her mother walked over to her.

"Come on."

She said as she put her arm around her daughter and led her to the third division's captain's barracks. Masaki obediently followed. She didn't have the will power to argue other wise. Rukia lead her to the kitchen and had Masaki sit down at the table.

"I heard what happened."

She said as she went to the refrigerator and poured a glass of milk for Masaki. Masaki gladly took the glass when Rukia handed it to her.

"Ichigo told me milk always made you feel better when I used to ask about you before we found you."

Masaki sipped on the cold substance gratefully. Milk lead to strong bones, which was always really important to Masaki when she was learning in Tatsuki-sensei's dojo. How she wished she could be a child once more. Things were so simple.

"How are you and Dad together without the Head Captain throwing a pissy fit?"

Masaki muttered under her breath and Rukia took a seat next to her. Rukia rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"It was tough, but we fought for one another till the Head Captain understood he either had both of us or neither. Hitsugaya is just trying to protect you, which means he really cares for your well being if he's giving up his happiness to ensure your safety from Yamamoto."

Masaki rested her head on the table. No words would ease the pain her heart felt at the moment. Rukia rubbed Masaki's back in soothing circles. It was nice to have a mother.

"Thank you, Mom."

Rukia smiled and the sides of her eyes crinkled slightly. Her positive energy lead Masaki to crack a small smile.

"Anything for you, love."

Rukia's smile faded as she looked to the window. A black butterfly came through the window and landed on Masaki's shoulder.

"_Masaki, the Head Captain would like to speak with you. Come immediately."_

…

**With Toshiro.**

A loud thud was heard from the tenth division's office. A small hole was now in the wall from Toshiro's fist. He was angry, angry at the world, at Yamamoto, and mostly at himself.

"_You did the right thing, protecting her."_

His zanpakuto voice softly interrupted his thoughts.

"But, I still hurt her and lost her."

Toshiro's voice was full of rage. Why did things always turn out this way? Why couldn't he just be happy? No, life didn't work that way when it came to him. Yamamoto had to ruin everything! Toshiro had the transfer papers in the hand that wasn't in the wall. He was dreading to sign them.

"Would it be so terrible to be selfish for once?"

He whispered under his breath.

"Captain, why is your hand through the wall. I don't wanna be blamed for that!"

Matsumoto had somehow sneaked her way up on her captain drunk. Her words were slurred. His lieutenant clumsily made her way to the futon with a bottle of sake in her hand. Once she plopped down on the futon, her ice blue eyes came upon the papers.

"Why do you have transfer papers?"

She hiccupped at the end of her question and Toshiro growled.

"Masaki's transferring."

Matsumoto dropped her sake bottle and it shattered on the floor.

"What did you do to make Saki-chan transfer!? You were a bastard to her weren't you!? You tried to make her do too much work, like you do me, didn't you?!"

Toshiro stomped his foot down, leaving a small layer of ice.

"I told her my feelings for her and that I couldn't be with her!"

Matsumoto's eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

"That's so confusing. You and Saki-chan are toooooooo cute!"

She made sure to drag out her too and made goo-goo eyes at her captain.

"I can't be with her Matsumoto. You know the rules."

Matsumoto leaned back, kicking her legs up onto the futon.

"You're too much about rules. Live for once and quit being a prick towards my Saki-chan."

"You're right…"

"Well, tell her!"

…

**With Masaki at the Head Captain's office.**

Masaki walked into Yamamoto's office. He was sitting at his desk looking over a lot of papers. Renji was sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Glad you could join us Masaki-san."

Yamamoto said without looking up from his papers. Renji turned around to look at her with a serious expression. Masaki forgot about her hate for the old man for a little and sat down in the chair next to Renji. What the hell did she do now?

"When I was informed on the Yuji situation, I decided to make a squad of newly recruited shinigami from the academy. The best of their class. No one knows about this plan as of yet, but I want them to be trained in the best way to fight against this man. Yuji seems to have many tricks up his sleeve, so we will do the same. This squad shall be Division Zero and trained in the caves just outside of the Seireitei in secret."

Masaki raised an eyebrow. Why was he telling her and Renji this? The old man met their confused gazes.

"I want you two to be the Captains of this squad."

…

**Review lovelies! If you have any ideas tell me! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Luna Hitsugaya: Thank you! I'm sorry for the sad part last chapter. :( I'm so glad you like the fact Masaki is Rukia's and Ichigo's daughter. That makes me happy! Here's a new chapter and I hope you love it!**

**AnimePhoenix99: Yay for Squad Zero! Haha, I was hoping you'd enjoy the twist. Yamamoto is such a butt sometimes. Grrr! Thanks for the review, lovely!**

**Bibbity: I know Toshiro needs to be a rule breaker occasionally! Gahh, be a rebel, haha.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 17**

Masaki's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Her, as a captain of a squad? Was she ready for this? She dug her fingernails into her palm, drawing a thin line of blood. Renji reached his hand over and squeezed her knee. He didn't turn his gaze away from the Head Captain. Masaki's let out the breath she had been holding. As long as Renji was there, everything would be okay. Her best friend had never let her down, not like everyone else had.

"You two are some of the best shinigami we have, plus you have experience with this Yuji character, Masaki-san."

Yamamoto's gaze landed on her and she nodded.

"I have everything set up already. You will tell your captains you will be on a mission in the real world, immediately. I also have disguises already planned out for the both of you in your rooms. No one will know who you are. Renji, you will go by Kiba and Masaki, you will go by Ai for the time being. Don't speak to anyone about this mission. You are to leave as soon as you pack the things you may need. You are dismissed."

Both shinigami nodded their heads. This was going to be tough, training new recruits. The thought made Masaki's heart race. She wasn't even ready for what Yuji was planning, how could she prepare others when she wasn't? Once the two were out of the office, Renji placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going back to my division to tell Captain. I'll meet you in an hour?"

Masaki nodded and watched Renji shunpo to his division. Masaki let out a groan. This was going to suck. She had not wanted to speak with Toshiro any time soon. She slowly made her way towards her division, grumbling under her breath.

"_It will be alright, Little One. Would you like for me to kill him, I gladly will."_

Koken snarled in the back of her mind. Masaki shook her head.

"_He is doing his duty, Koken. We must do the same. It's time for me to harden my heart and get this mission done."_

Masaki thought to him and she could imagine Koken just nodding his head. She passed the ninth division's sign and continued on to her division.

"Masaki!"

Someone yelled and Masaki looked to the left of her to find where the voice came from. A blob of white hair and gorgeous eyes could be seen. Masaki's heart would have melted if she weren't trying so hard to keep it from doing so.

"Yes, Captain? I was just looking for you."

Her voice was monotone as Toshiro made his way to her. His eyes were so full of emotion, unlike their usual shielded gaze. He pulled Masaki into a tight embrace as soon as he was close enough. It was rather unlike him, but he had been rather unlike himself for a few hours now at least.

"I was looking for you to tell you I was wrong."

Masaki was in utter shock.

"I was putting my duty before you, when you are my first priority. I am so sorry."

He squeezed Masaki tighter. His voice was barely audible. Masaki didn't move. Was this some sort of a joke?

"Say something, please."

Toshiro pulled back and held her by her shoulders to look her in the eye. He had actually said please? Masaki's face remained in a shocked expression. What was she supposed to say?

"I love you, Masaki. I should have said this sooner."

Masaki bit her lip as tears threatened to spill. Why now?

"I actually do love you, Toshiro. So, please, please, don't play with my heart like this."

Masaki began to turn away and break from his grip, but Toshiro quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I'm not trying to play with your heart. I thought I was doing what was best for you. Matsumoto knocked some sense into me. I'm sorry for what I did. Please, don't leave this squad. Please, don't leave me."

There was so much pleading in his voice that it was unbearable. Masaki turned towards him again, but his grip didn't lessen on her wrist, instead he began to softly pull her towards his office. Masaki followed without question. Once they were in his office and he closed the door, he let go. Masaki looked around and saw it was still in the same ole with the exception of a hole in the wall. Matsumoto was still passed out and snoring on the couch. Masaki leaned against the wall and took in the sight. The last few hours felt like a lifetime. She wanted to take in everything before this mission started. Who knew how long it would be till she could come back…

Toshiro stepped in front of her blocking off her view. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up so he could capture her lips for his own. The sensation it sent through Masaki's body was indescribable. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and began to twirl his fingers into her ponytail. Masaki finally gave in. Toshiro bit her bottom lip softly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The bliss continued for a few more minutes till Toshiro pulled back and looked into her violet eyes.

"When I say I love you, I mean it more than anything in my life. With this war coming, I want you to know, I will protect you with everything I have."

He had placed his forehead against hers during his small speech. His breathing was at a faster pace, as was Masaki's. She had to tell him now.

"I have a mission in the living world for a while Toshiro, I have to pack."

How long would it be till she could feel his lips against hers once she left. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. They were so cool against hers. Toshiro gripped the back of her robes tightly.

"Don't go."

He pleaded against her lips. Masaki's heart shattered.

"I have no choice. I'll come back, soon."

Masaki's held back tears, knowing the words she had spoken may be a lie. Toshiro moved back and nodded.

"I understand. How long till you leave?"

"Only a few more minutes left, but I must leave now."

Masaki painfully turned away from him and sprinted towards her room before leaving him became something she couldn't do. She finally made it back to her quarters and noticed everything set out on her bed.

"_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!_

Koken yelled in her mind making Masaki wince.

"_You just made everything so much harder, Little One."_

Masaki began to change trying to ignore Koken's rant. A new pair of robes was laid on her bed without her third seat badge, a short, black wig, and a new sheath for Koken with a new colored sash. She got everything situated and looked into the mirror. She looked almost man-like with short black hair and the robes. Masaki loved her different hair, but now she had to hide her identity, that meant it had to go. She sighed. Hopefully this battle wouldn't take too terribly long, so she could come back to her parents and Toshiro. She looked around the room and settled Koken comfortably on her hip. Other than Koken, she had nothing else to pack.

"Transform."

She whispered and a puff of smoke surrounded her as she changed into her wolf form. Her black fur stood up more than usually due to her uneasiness. She quickly ran out to find Renji. Life is such a complicated thing when you are a shinigami at war.


	18. Chapter 18

**Guest: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you think it's cute :D Don't get in trouble at school though, please! Although, it makes me super happy you like it enough to read it in class (:**

**Bibbity: You know I would never give up on y'all. :D I'll continue till the stories finished! Hope you like this chapter. **

**AnimePhoenix99: I was hoping you'd like the change in his character for Masaki! I hope it wasn't too mushy!**

**VenomSpider33: Thank you for all the support you give me, friend!**

**I hope yall enjoy this chapter! It's mainly about the opening to the War Yuji is about to start!**

**Chapter 18**

It had been almost a month since Renji and Masaki had left the thirteen divisions under their aliases. They had been given twelve recruits to train. ONLY twelve. How were they supposed to help defeat Yuji and his army with only twelve hidden recruits? They were strong, however, but they were simply way outnumbered if Masaki's hypothesis on Yuji's army were correct. They would probably be outnumbered 1 to 1000. Masaki didn't like those odds. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was setting over the soul society. She leaned against the cave wall and looked out to the landscape of the 1st district. She had her arms crossed over her chest. This district was in much better shape than hers would every be thanks to the fact it was so close to the Seireitei. Masaki was still in her disguise of a short, choppy, black pixie-like wig and different clothing. So much was running through her mind that she began to develop a small headache. Things such as: how would they win this war? How was Toshiro? How were her parents? Would the recruits get enough training? All of that constantly haunted her mind, as well as the last kiss she had shared with Toshiro. She longed to see those turquoise eyes and feel his lips against her own again. She hadn't been gone that long, but yet she was in such dire need to seem him again.

"Feeling all right there, Ai?"

Renji had snuck up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He had a short, dark brown wig on his head, and a scarf and headband on to cover his tattoos. He looked weird without his hair being red and sticking up in every which direction making him look like a pineapple.

"Just really worried, Kiba."

She answered using his alias. All of the recruits were still inside training and sparring with one another. With how deep they had gone into the cave, the noises of training were muffled, which was a true blessing. Renji then sat down with his back against the opposite wall from Masaki. He sighed and looked out onto the landscape as well. It was a clear and beautiful day. The rolling plains were a vibrant green and flowers were blooming everywhere.

"Think we can win?"

Renji asked without looking at her. Masaki shook her head.

"Want honesty or a lie."

"We're best friends, a lie wouldn't be necessary."

He was so calm, not his usual upbeat self.

"No."

Masaki answered firmly.

"At least we will die trying."

"And protecting those we care about most to the best of our abilty."

Masaki added and Renji finally looked at her. She turned her gaze towards him without moving her head from leaning on the cool rock of the cave.

"You've already accepted dying haven't you?"

Masaki looked back towards the landscape. She had been hoping, praying that maybe she could find a way to kill Yuji and render his army harmless without the expense of anyone. She would gladly die for the people she cared about. Death is only a new beginning, so yes she would accept it.

"No, I haven't accepted that I will die. I will just gladly accept it if that's what needs to happen."

Renji still looked at her intently.

"Well, if it means anything, I would rather you be careful and not die. Too many people care for you."

Something caught Masaki's eye. No someone. He was coming over the hill. No wait, there was more than one person.

"Do you see that?"

Masaki asked trying to keep the fear from coming through her voice. Yuji had found them before the war had started. They were going to die… Renji squinted his eyes to get a better look.

"They're from the Seireitei!"

His voice cracked and they were both running towards the crowd. They had on the traditional robes and were running towards the cave. Two captain's haoris could be seen from the medium sized group of thirty or so. What was going on? I shunpo-ed the rest of the way to the group. Orange hair stuck out from the frightened crowd.

"Daddy!"

I yelled and Ichigo turned around to look at his almost unrecognizable daughter.

"Masaki!"

They finally made it closer to one another through the crowd. Renji and the other captain were doing their best to calm them down and get them inside of the cave.

"What's going on?"

Masaki asked looking at the few shinigami that were here.

"Yuji. Yuji took over the Seireitei. He's been taking control of so many other shinigami. We got as many out as we could."

I looked over to where Renji was and noticed the other captain as Komamura by his mask. Yuji had already made his move? Then it hit me.

"Where are Momma, Toshiro, and Rangiku?"

Ichigo looked down in shame.

"They weren't able to get out. They are still in there."

The crowd had finally begun to calm down and started walking towards the cave. My heart felt as if it were going to burst. They were still in there?

"They were treating us like slaves. Yuji had most of the shinigami bounded with some kind of invention of his and locked away. They were among the ones imprisoned. We will get them out."

That was it. Masaki was going to do something that would probably lead her into the gates of hell.

"Come on Daddy, I have a lot of explaining to do."

…

They had finally gotten everyone settled down and the new recruits had spoken with the now refugees of the Seireitei. It was dark now and almost everyone was asleep. Masaki had spent up till now speaking with Ichigo about what was happening here at the cave and why she had been gone. She had learned Yuji had come to the Seireitei a few days after they had left, so most of the shinigami began to assume that Renji and her were already dead. Yuji had taken over the minds of some of the shinigami and many other souls with his invention. He had locked away many of the stronger shinigami till he was able to figure out how to control them as well. Head Captain was included in the ones locked up. He had made so sort of invention that once a person was cuffed it completely immobilized the person. Masaki shook her head as her father took leave to get some sleep. How could this happen? She picked up her sword once she was sure everyone was asleep and headed towards the cave's entrance. She was going to sneak into the Seireitei and try to free the people she could and kill Yuji. It was a wild fetch, but worth a shot. Renji could figure out the best strategy for the new recruits to attack.

"Masaki-san."

Masaki jumped as she heard the voice of the masked captain. She should have guessed there would be some sort of obstacle for getting out of here.

"Captain Komamura."

He was leaning on the cave's wall just like she had been doing so just hours before.

"Going to the Seireitei?"

Masaki walked closer towards the entrance.

"Yes, please, don't try to stop me."

"I wasn't going to."

He stated and Masaki froze.

"You're a strong leader and an even stronger fighter. You're one of the only ones I would put my faith in here to do something about Yuji."

Masaki turned towards Komamura. They were a lot a like in many ways. They were both different due to their animal forms, for example.

"You are strong like your father and wise like your mother for your age. You come from two of the greatest shinigami in the thirteen divisions; I will not doubt your decision. I will make sure we gather forces here to back you up."

Masaki's mouth dropped.

"Thank you, Captain."

Komamura nodded.

"Just come back alive."

Masaki nodded and turned around to head out.

"Oh, and Masaki-san?"

Masaki turned her head to look at him once more.

"You will make a great captain one day."

Masaki blushed and nodded her thanks. Komamura was truly a gentle and kind giant.

"Transform."

She whispered and out of the puff of smoke came her wolf form. This was going to be one hard mission. Get all the shinigami being locked up out and manage to kill Yuji. A girl could dream. A small growl came from her as she pushed her self harder to run faster on her four legs to the gates.

"Yuji, you're a dead man walking."

She growled, her violet eyes shone bright with the moonlight glistening off her black fur. She was running straight into the gates of hell.

…

**Hope yall liked it! I was wondering. Would you all like me to create a sequel to this story or end it? I have an ending planned out for both. Message me or please review to let me know! Love you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AnimePhoenix99: I'm considering making a sequel :D Yes maam, you are correct! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**HiNaTa-A.k.A-SkYlA-A.k.A-JaDe****: Th****ank you so much for the encouragement to keep writing. It means the world to me to hear that!**

**Bibbity: Thank you so much for all your support through this story! I hope this chapter is enjoyable for you as well!**

**Luna Hitsugaya: Thanks! I think I have two more chapters for this story, maybe three : ) then maybe a sequel!**

**Crimson Blood592: Thank youuu!**

**Byakuya7309: Thank you! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**::-::**

**Chapter 19**

**::-::**

Getting through the gates of the Seireitei was way to easy, since Jidanbo was nowhere in sight and all the gates were opened. It was eerie. Everything was quiet as Masaki kept low to the ground, trying to hide in the shadows in her wolf form. No one was out and about the Seireitei. Not everyone could be in a holding cell, right? Masaki slunk close to the walls of the buildings and walls trying to get to the center of the place to where the holding cells were. Her plan was to release the prisoners then go after Yuji and kill him. The details of Masaki's plan were to be more… improvised. In other words, she was running in blindly with no strategy. Masaki peaked her head around the corner. No one there. If no one was patrolling the place, then there was no need to run around in an animal form.

"Transform."

She whispered under her breath coming out of the smoke as her original self. This was getting really strange. Masaki began to shunpo towards the center of the Seireitei.

"We have a belief that there is an intruder. Kill on sight."

I heard a muffled voice and came to a skidding halt immediately at another corner that would lead straight to the cells. It sounded like it was over an earpiece, but with this eerie quiet, someone could probably hear a pin drop.

"Yes sir!"

The voice sounded so familiar. Masaki's heart sunk to her feet. No, no, please, no. Masaki took in a deep breath and peaked her head around a corner once more. The sight in front of her broke her heart.

"Rangiku-chan…"

Masaki quickly pulled back to where she had her back against the wall. Rangiku had her back towards Masaki, but her strawberry blond hair, posture, placement of her sword, and everything was an exact description. Only thing different was a flashing light could be seen through her canopy of hair on her neck. No, how could he have gotten Rangiku. It must have been his mind control invention. Tears threatened to spill as Masaki unsheathed Koken. She knew that she would have to go through Rangiku to get to Rukia and Toshiro. Masaki just had to pray that she could do so without hurting Rangiku. She took a big breath and stepped away from the wall and faced Rangiku with Koken in an offensive position.

"We can't hurt her Koken."

Masaki whispered.

"_She can handle a little bit of pain, who knows maybe it'll knock her out of this stage."_

Masaki winced.

"Hey, Rangiku-chan!"

She yelled and Rangiku turned around. Masaki's hypothesis was right on point. Rangiku's beautiful eyes were glazed over and absent-like.

"I'm guessing you're the intruder? You sure are brave kid."

Rangiku's voice was monotone and robotic. How dare Yuji do this to her? Masaki growled. Just another reason to kill him. She was getting tired of him hurting her loved ones. She was tired of him always trying to ruin her life!

"Rangiku-chan come back to reality, please. I will hurt you if I must."

I pleaded her. Rangiku's eyes never once faltered.

"Time to die, kiddo."

I bent my knees a little more as she charged towards me.

"**Unare**, Haineko!"

Rangiku's blade turned into ash. There was no way Masaki could fight against her zanpakuto without releasing her own. This needed to be over fast. What was the best way to slow down ash? Water.

"Bankai!"

Masaki yelled and Rangiku stopped her charge due to the blinding light that Masaki was emitting. Two Masaki's emerged from the bright, white light, but due to the black wig she still had on, the two still had black hair rather than orange.

"Kare o magirasu, Koken'nin!"

Wolves of water came from the blade as Masaki slashed her zanpakuto. They hit Rangiku with full force. Masaki closed her eyes scared to see the results of her attack and disbanded her Bankai. She winced as she felt her skin on his face and abdomen get ripped slightly from leftover ash. Nothing was heard. Her heart began to race. What if she had just hurt one of her best friends severely? She couldn't live with herself if she had.

"_Open your eyes, Little One."_

Masaki obeyed Koken and opened her eyes very slowly. She could smell blood, whether her own or not. The pathway had many puddles from Masaki's attack and Rangiku lay sprawled out close to the right wall.

"Rangiku-chan!"

Masaki exclaimed as she ran to her friend. Her hair was a sopping, knotted mess and her face was facing the wall. Masaki knelt down by her, but was too scared to roll her over for the fact she may have actually drowned her friend… The light on the Rangiku's neck was still flashing, so Masaki moved her hair out of the way to see a small, round device right below her hairline. Out of instinct, Masaki grabbed it and pulled it off. She stood up and gazed at the thing in her hands. All of the internal structure could be seen due to the clear covering and it looked like an intricate maze of wires, a very long needle was on the other side. It looked long enough to get to the spinal cord, which sends impulses to the brain. That's how he was controlling people, but it had to be risky sticking something like this into someone's spinal cord to control them.

"Such a bastard!"

She yelled throwing the contraption on the ground and stomping on it continuously. She left the thing in shattered pieces.

"Oh, my head."

The woman lying on the ground mumbled.

"Rangiku-chan?"

Rangiku rolled over and squinted her eyes, which were back to their original color.

"Saki-chan?"

Masaki hit her knees and pulled the woman into a tight embrace.

"I was so scared that I hurt you."

Masaki released Rangiku to get a good look at her. She was fine. Not a scratch on her.

"_I lowered the power of the attack so where she would just be pushed back hard enough."_

Masaki silently thanked her zanpakuto. She owed him so much more than she could ever returned. He had saved her life and countless others so many times.

Rangiku, although, looked confused more than anything. She looked Masaki over one good time and gasped.

"Masaki-chan what happened?! And your hair!"

Everyone knew something was serious when she used Masaki's full name. She stood up and scratched her head in embarrassment.

"It's a wig, and trust me these wounds look worse than they are."

Masaki tried to smile, but the stinging in her face wouldn't quite allow her to. She had blood dripping off her left cheek and she was beginning to bleed through her robes.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Masaki asked her as she helped her friend up. Rangiku seemed to be lost in thought.

"Yuji had us all in the holding cell… Captain's still in there!"

Masaki nodded as she sheathed Koken. She averted her gaze towards the building where everyone was being held.

"Can you still fight with Haineko?"

Rangiku looked down at the dampened ash.

"Give me just a minute to get her back into her form."

Masaki nodded and closed her eyes to think. Now she had Rangiku fighting by her side. Renji would hopefully come with reinforcements within twenty-four hours after he found out Masaki was gone. She was going to free the Head Captain, Toshiro, and any other shinigami in the cells and then go after Yuji.

"Ready."

Rangiku came to Masaki's side. Rangiku had thrown out her earpiece and sheathed Haineko. Masaki opened her eyes and nodded.

"Let's go."

They both shunpoed to the building that held some of the most precious people in their lives. Rangiku had been the guard for the building apparently, so that made life a little easier. They crept in the front door, checking around the corners to make sure every thing was clear.

"This way."

Ranguki took the lead, leading them to a row of cellblocks with iron bars. Masaki swallowed hard. She couldn't imagine what it would have been like to be behind those bars, caged. In all her time at the Seireitei, she had never been inside the building. Rangiku grabbed a large key ring from a nail that protruded from the wall and began unlocking all the cells.

"You get them free of these cuffs. It sucks out Reiryoku, so everyone is helpless at the moment."

She said, but Masaki was frozen in her place. How could Yuji do this? What inspired him to be so cruel! He could have been on of the greatest shinigami, but was that not good enough?!

"Saki-chan."

Rangiku brought her back to reality. Masaki's wig suddenly became to hot for her to take and she ripped it off and threw it to the ground. She then nodded and went into the first cellblock to find a way to get the cuffs off the shinigami. The Head Captain was in the first block. He looked so weak and fragile. His eyes had dark circles around them and he couldn't even raise his head to see what was going on let alone talk from how weak he was. I knelt down in front of him to see the shackles. His Reiryoku was a fire type, so his Reiryoku was red. A red aura kept being absorbed into the cuffs. It was literally draining them all of their energy and life force.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out."

Masaki promised. After messing with the cuffs for a while, she finally managed to figure out how to get them off. The Head Captain just fell over in fatigue. Masaki did this for the others in the cells, Byakuya, Kyoraku, Zaraki, Ukitake, and many more were locked up in these hellholes. Rangiku was now unhooking people as well. Masaki finally got to a cell she didn't want to see. Rukia looked like the living dead. Her face was thinner than it had been, she was pale as a sheet of paper, and her eyes were dull.

"Momma."

Masaki whispered as she knelt down in front of her to take off her cuffs. Her light blue Reiryoku was being sucked up at an alarming rate. Masaki quickly broke them and Rukia fell over into her arms. Rukia's breathing was labored and her heart racing. Masaki couldn't hold back her tears. She picked her mother up and carried her out of the cell. She was so light and fragile, it was hard to believe that it was Rukia in Masaki's arms.

"Rangiku where's Toshiro?"

Masaki's voice was barely audible.

"In here!"

Rangiku yelled and Masaki followed the voice and placed Rukia against the wall of the cellblock to where she could be most comfortable. Rukia's eyes closed and her breathing calmed down much to Masaki's relief.

"Where is he?"

Toshiro's voice was nothing higher than a whisper as Ranguki had Toshiro's head on her lap. He was in the best shape of everyone who had to experience the cuffs, yet he looked terrible. His snow white hair was tangled and dirty, his face paler than usual, dark circles around his eyes, and his body was trembling. It took everything Masaki had not to let out a sob.

"We're going to get him, Captain."

Rangiku chocked back a sob. Seeing the most important people in life like this was so hard to bear.

"Toshiro."

His name came out a soft whisper. His turquoise eyes were finally able to focus on Masaki. A smile… one she always craved to see, but had only been blessed with once, graced his face.

"If this is the afterlife, I can manage this."

Masaki knelt by him and took his hand in hers.

"I'm real, you're not going to die, I promise."

Tears were coming faster now than before.

"Masaki."

His voice cracked as he caressed my cheek with his other hand. She placed her free hand on top of his that was on her cheek.

"I lov…"

Toshiro's eyes closed as he finally let his fatigue take over him. Masaki had never seen his so weak and helpless. Her heart was shattering at the thought of her friends, family, and the man she loved being in such a position. Masaki leaned down and placed my lips upon his in a small peck. Sobs shook Rangiku's body. Masaki wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Where are you –hic- going?"

Ranguki managed to ask, but Masaki turned away from Rangiku. Anger and hatred radiated from Masaki's frame.

"Yuji."

She growled and walked out of the cells trusting Rangiku to take care of the shinigami within that chamber. There was no mercy to be bestowed upon Yuji. After all the pain and suffering he had caused people, there wasn't any mercy what-so-ever to give. This would be the last stand. Someone would die tonight, whether it be Masaki or Yuji. One of them weren't going to see the brightness of dawn. She was going to make sure of it. Either she was going to kill him or die trying. Masaki looked towards where the First Division was.

"Tonight, Yuji, we will dine in hell."

…..

Hope yall enjoyed!


	20. Chapter 20

**Guest: Thank you for the review! Six times? Yay, that makes me happy! This will be the last chapter of this story. Sad face! But there will be a sequel**

**Luna Hitsugaya: Yuji gets his pay back this chapter!**

**AnimePhoenix99: Here comes the fight of a lifetime!**

**WolfOfTheSky963: I'm so glad you're enjoying it! This will be the last chapter till the sequel! **

**Enjoy!**

::-::

With Ichigo

::-::

Ichigo, all of the refugees, and new recruits snuck into the Seireitei without a problem. Everyone was ready to fight for their home, for the thirteen divisions, and for the whole Soul Society. This Yuji had caused enough pain and sorrow from the Soul Society's residents. It was time for him and his army to be finished. Ichigo was in the front of the group, stealthily slipping from one wall corner to another to look for danger so he could send the unit further into the Seireitei. So far, it looked like the place was completely deserted. Ichigo raised his finger and pointed in the direction they needed to go to get the other shinigami going. A red head quickly made his way to the front of the group to run along side Ichigo.

"Do you think Masaki-chan's okay?"

Renji asked as both himself and Ichigo peaked around another corner of the Seireitei's maze. They were trying to get to the center where all the hostages were being held. Ichigo raised his hand again to lead the others inward with Renji at his side.

"Masaki is strong. She'll be fine no doubt."

Renji nodded, but in reality, both men were worried about Masaki more than they let on, Ichigo especially. He couldn't lose his only daughter again. That alone would kill him. The shinigami pushed forward. It was dark and the only light to go by was that from the moon. The cellblocks were in sight.

"Rukia, Masaki, please be safe."

Ichigo whispered under his breath as he hastily barged through the door to the blocks. Gasps came from the shinigami behind him at the sight. Their fellow comrade's looked weak as they tried to stand. They looked like death.

"Split up and get them out of here!"

Ichigo ordered and the shinigami did as told. Ichigo rushed through the cells trying his hardest to find Rukia and Masaki. A lump formed in his throat as he finally reached the last one. What if they weren't here? What would he do? Ichigo swallowed hard. They were his reason for living, his reason for everything. He slowly inched his way into the cell.

"Rukia!"

He yelled as he saw his lover leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. Her skin was so pale and her chest barely rose and fell due to her shallow breathing. Ichigo kneeled next to her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Rukia?"

He asked softly, praying for a response even though he doubted he'd get one.

"She'll be alright."

A voice rasped from behind him. Ichigo jumped. He had been so focused on Rukia that he hadn't noticed Toshiro and Rangiku behind him. Toshiro was trying his hardest to sit up, but couldn't manage without the help of Rangiku.

"Masaki broke us lose of our bonds."

He continued as he finally sat up. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Where is she?"

Toshiro then began to stand on his feet. It took so much for him just to try to stand. Ichigo rarely saw Toshiro in this condition. His white hair was matted and dingy with dirt. Rangiku remained quiet as she helped her captain up. Toshiro reached for the wall to hold steady.

"She went after Yuji, and we need to help her."

Ichigo quickly kissed Rukia on the forehead and dashed out of the room, zanpakuto ready.

::-::

With Masaki

::-::

"Yuji!"

Masaki yelled as she pushed open the doors to the Head Captain's office. The lights were on and it was set up the same way the old man had left it. Just as she thought, he was sitting in Yamamoto's chair seeming rather pleased with his self. Yuji's blond, spikey hair could be seen over the top of the chair. He swiveled the chair so he was facing me. A maniacally smile was plastered on his face and his onyx eyes gleamed.

"Oh, wonderful, you made it back alive!"

He cheered and clasped his hands together. Masaki growled and unsheathed Koken. She brought her zanpakuto into an offensive stance.

"You won't be alive once I'm finished with you."

She growled and Yuji's smile fell. He raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you won't be dead, Masaki-chan?"

The carrot top glared at him. If looks could kill, he'd be on the ground dead.

"Do you even know who I really am, Masaki-chan?"

Yuji stood up and his zanpakuto bounced at his side along with his movement. Masaki remained silent. She didn't care, she just wanted to see him pierced through by Koken.

"I am Sōsuke Aizen's son. The Soul Society sentenced him to twenty thousand years of imprisonment. All he wanted was the Soul Society. I will get it for him and then set him free!"

I had heard all about Aizen. How awful of a creature he was, a complete damnation. I didn't say anything still and kept my position steady.

"What you don't care Masaki-chan?"

He asked me as he walked closer to me.

"I don't care, who or what you are. You've been manipulating souls and shinigami alike to do your bidding. You've caused so much hurt. I don't care if I die, but I assure you, you will be going to hell with me."

Masaki growled and that smile of Yuji's came back.

"You could help me rule, you know?"

He held out his metal hand for her to take. Oh, how she wanted to cut it off and dice him into small pieces.

"I will never join the likes of you."

Masaki gripped her zanpakuto tighter.

"_I'm ready when you are, Little One."_

"_If we die, Koken, I'm sorry."_

"_I couldn't ask for a better death than to be by your side."_

"Mundansu, Koken'nin!"

Yuji quickly dodged the sharp light and laughed.

"You have to do better than that to kill me, but I must tell you something before you try."

She shunpo-ed in front of him and slashed her sword down, but he swiftly unsheathed his sword and blocked Masaki. A huge clap of thunder soon followed. What perfect weather for a fight such as this one.

"I have set my body up to detonate the moment I die. My weapon has the force to completely destroy the Seireitei."

He said calmly as Masaki pushed down on his zanpakuto even harder. Her hair clung to her face due to sweat. It was in a tight bun from where she had her wig on earlier, but pieces were falling out and falling in her face. The young woman bit her lip hard. If he died, that meant everyone died. She shook her head, she'd figure out something.

"Sure you don't want to reconsider?"

Masaki's cold, violet gaze met his evil, onyx one. A fire burnt brightly within those eyes, one of determination.

"I hope you burn in hell."

Her voice was so full of rage.

"So be it."

Yuji jumped backwards.

"BANKAI!"

They both yelled. Darkness once again surrounded Yuji and white light engulfed Masaki. If anyone had been watching, it would have looked like Heaven and Hell. Masaki's light faded, but her Bankai was different. There was only one of her, but her orange hair had blue streaks, her wolf ears had been replaced by an intricate black wolf headpiece that covered her eyes and the wolf's muzzle was jutting out like a bill of a hat, and her cloak was white. The major difference in her Bankai, was that white wings with dark blue tips that protruded from her back. They were like the one's Koken had.

"_You've finally earned your wings, Master."_

Koken's voice whispered in her head. This must have been her fully evolved bankai. Her zanpakuto wasn't as outsized as it had been in her earlier Bankai form. Koken was in the form of a white staff with intricate blue designs. Yuji's darkness faded to reveal his usual bankai form. His wings were as black as night, his arms and legs covered with a dark hue from shadows, and his black crown on top of his head.

"Wow, Masaki-chan. You're bankai's changed. Although, I don't know how you're going to fight with that thing covering your eyes."

His snide comment was actually funny. Masaki, for some reason, could see ten times as good with the intricate headpiece over her eyes. It was like she had Koken's eyes right there for her. Everything was much more detailed and she could make out things better than she originally could have.

Yuji went through the window of the office and flew in the sky.

"Come on, show me what you got!"

He laughed hysterically, but Masaki was up in the air with him in a deathly dance seconds later.

::-::

With Ichigo

::-::

Toshiro was finally on his feet and recovered slightly. Everyone was ready to fight and reclaim their home. Ichigo was in front of everyone running hastily to find Masaki, but the hunt for her didn't last long.

"Look!"

Someone screamed and everyone looked up into the dark sky. Lightning flashed through the sky and thunder clapped. Two people were dancing wildly, their swords clashing. Masaki was barely recognizable, only way to tell it was she was for that bright orange hair. Ichigo's breath was caught in his throat. His daughter was in a battle of life and death.

"Are they angels?"

One of the shinigami asked, but Ichigo shook his head.

"That's Masaki."

Renji was watching the battle intently as the winged people kept attacking and blocking from each other's attacks. They were moving at such a fast pace that they were blurring.

"We have to help her!"

Renji yelled, but laughing came soon after.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere."

The voice was almost robotic. The group of shinigami turned around to see many other shinigami facing them. How had they snuck up on them so fast? All of their eyes were glazed over and blank.

"Your fight is with us."

The shinigami continued. Everyone pulled out their swords. This surely would be a fight to remember.

::-::

With Masaki

::-::

"Futo, Kage no Oji!"

Yuji yelled and shadows raced towards Masaki. With her enhanced vision it was easier to tell which directions they were coming from. They almost blended in with the darkness around them. She easily evaded and charged at Yuji. She tried to stab him with her staff, but he jumped out of the way. Thunder clapped again, drowning out the sound of beating wings. This wasn't going anywhere. Attacks were being blocked and evaded from both sides. Masaki had obtained a few injuries, but so had Yuji, it was an equal battle. Masaki felt blood oozing down her side and saw Yuji's blood covering his right arm from his shoulder injury.

"_Mizu no nami, command it."_

Koken's voice rang out to her and she obeyed. A huge tidal wave appeared behind her. Yuji's eyes became huge.

"You'll take us both down with that!"

He screamed. Masaki didn't listen to him. She gracefully swung her staff out in front of her. The huge wave followed her movements. It washed over Masaki and Yuji, sending them both tumbling down towards the earth. Masaki hit the ground with a hard thud. An oomph escaped her lips. She was soaked to the bone from the attack, but she pushed herself up as soon as she could muster the strength. Water covered the ground. Sōkyoku Hill would be where she ended up landing with her luck. The place where executions were held. Masaki's bankai had faded. She painfully drug herself to where Yuji lay, his bankai also faded.

"Munraitoshirudo."

Masaki's voice was barely a whisper. Her shield enveloped both Yuji and herself. Yuji coughed up water and was struggling to sit up, but the smile was still plastered to his face.

"What are you going to do now, Masaki?"

Yuji asked as Masaki stood over him with her sword pointed at his heart.

"If you kill me, everyone dies."

He coughed again, but his smile stayed.

"As long as this shield is up and I'm inside, you can't hurt anyone. Since I am in my own shield, the walls are ten times stronger. You're bomb won't be able to tear this down."

Yuji's eyes widened.

"You mean-"

"We're both going to die."

Masaki said calmly.

"Masaki!"

Masaki turned abruptly as her voice was called. Spikey white hair caught her attention. Toshiro… He was using every bit of energy he had to make it to her shield. He placed his hand on the wall and looked in. His eyes held so many emotions. Why was it going to have to end this way?

"You're just going to leave him?"

Yuji asked, but I still had my sword against his chest.

"Masaki, don't, please."

Toshiro begged from the outside. Masaki had never in her life seen him like this. Toshiro didn't beg.

"It's my duty Toshiro."

Masaki turned her gaze back to Yuji's shivering form.

"We can look him up, you don't have to kill him and die yourself!"

Toshiro yelled, but Masaki shook her head.

"He'd get out of anything you put him in Toshiro… This is the only way."

Masaki pushed her sword further into Yuji's chest.

"What about Ichigo, Rukia, Renji? They can't live without you!"

Masaki couldn't hold back the tears.

"They'll understand!"

She turned her gaze to Toshiro.

"What about me?"

His voice was barely a whisper. Masaki turned abruptly and walked to the wall and placed her hand where Toshiro's was. She hated the fact her wall was blocking her from feeling the warmth of his hand. This was something she had to do.

"Toshiro…"

Tears were overwhelming her now.

"I love you, please don't do this."

Toshiro's eyes were full of sadness and longing.

"And I love you, always."

Masaki turned around, before she couldn't stand it any longer and gave in. She quickly walked over to Yuji whose eyes were full of fear. Toshiro was screaming at her to stop. Masaki raised her sword up and drove it straight through Yuji's heart. As soon as his heart was pierced, a bright light enveloped throughout the box.

"NO!"

Toshiro yelled and continued to bang on the box. Trying his hardest to get to Masaki. The light was gone seconds later. Neither Masaki nor Yuji was in the box.

::-::

With Ichigo

::-::

A bright light filled the air for a few seconds, but as soon as it was over all the shinigami who were fighting against them froze. Confused comments were coming from everywhere. Like 'where am I' or 'why are we fighting?" The shinigami were finally back to their old selves!

"No!"

Ichigo heard the familiar voice of Toshiro scream at the top of his lungs. Ichigo instantly shunpo-ed to where he found Toshiro on his knees in front of Masaki's shielded box.

"Wha-"

Toshiro shook his head.

"Masaki's gone. Masaki's gone."

He kept saying over and over again. Ichigo hit his knees. His daughter was gone. Masaki died. Rain finally busted loose from the clouds above, soaking everything to the core. Ichigo's orange hair clung around his face. He watched as Toshiro beat on the wall like a child throwing a tantrum. Toshiro had never looked so much like a child.

"Come back!"

He screamed. Ichigo's heart shattered.

The battle was over, but a wonderful woman, friend, and shinigami seemed to have gone with it.

The end.

::-::

**I hope y'all enjoyed! Don't kill me! There will be a sequel, so not all is lost I promise. I wanted to thank all of you for sticking with me throughout this story! It meant so much. Y'all stay awesome!**

**Love, Wolfninja**


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue

::-::

A year later

::-::

Toshiro sat at his desk, which had paperwork scattered all about. The past year had been rough without Masaki. There wasn't any help with paperwork, no sparring partner, but especially no laughter within the Tenth Division. Rangiku was doing better with each passing month, but she was drinking more than usual, which is certainly saying something. She would usually come into the office when she was completely trashed and lay on the couch, but in her drunken stupor she would always bring up Masaki. Thinks like 'Saki-chan isn't boring like you, Captain,' or 'You need to lighten up; Saki-chan wouldn't like this.'" In reality, Rangiku hasn't been her cheery self since Masaki died.

Ichigo and Rukia were a complete mess. To lose a child and then spend seventy-five years hunting her to find her then lose her in a tragic fate would be enough to ruin anyone. After her death, Ichigo's Reiatsu went off the wall destroying a lot of the area. He never stays Seireitei anymore. Ichigo tends to keep himself busy as he possibly can, doing whatever missions he could. Rukia, on the other hand, resigned from her lieutenant's position and never leaves their house. She doesn't look like the Rukia she used to; her face is sullen, she's sickly pale, and she's intensely thin from not eating.

Toshiro took a hard blow from her loss, as well, even though he refuses to show it. He barely leaves his office and buries himself in paperwork. Ranguki would constantly find him staring at the picture of him and Masaki on his desk that Ranguki managed to snap behind his back. Masaki was laughing so hard in the picture while Toshiro had on his usual scowl. Toshiro never thought he could treasure a picture that much. He constantly had nightmares about Masaki; from her death to him chasing her and never being able to catch her. His loved one was truly dead. The carrot-top took a part of him the moment she died.

"Toshiro!"

Toshiro slammed his fist onto his desk, causing the picture he was staring at intently to fall over.

"THAT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!"

Toshiro raised his gaze to his office door to see Ichigo glaring at him. Ichigo's hair was in a complete mess, his facial hair was scruffy, and his uniform was tattered.

"We need to go to the Living World. Hollows are getting out of control recently."

His voice was void of emotion. Ichigo was almost like a machine anymore; only work mattered.

"Alright."

Toshiro nodded standing up quickly.

"It's just us. Probably do us some good to get out of here this week."

Ichigo mumbled. Toshiro instantly knew what he was referring to. Masaki died a year ago this upcoming week. Time sure does fly. Toshiro looked down at his desk and picked the picture of him and Masaki up to place back up right.

"I love you."

He mumbled under his breath as he sat the picture down.

::-::

Ichigo and Toshiro were walking along in Karakura Town in their gigias. It was peaceful, as usually, but it was nothing but a reminder to Toshiro now about Masaki. It was the place she'd told him a little about her, where he found out she liked him, and their first kiss, whether drunken or not. Toshiro quickly shook his head. He couldn't be thinking like this on a mission. That wasn't what a captain should be doing; of course, he didn't think he fit in that category well anymore. The street was full of people trying to get to work or school on time. It was a nice piece of normalcy. However, no hollows had yet to be seen. Every time they were alarmed of one, it would quickly be terminated, which was weird since they were supposed to be the only two shinigami in the area.

"Do you suppose something's wrong with this Denreishinki?"

Toshiro asked as he shook the device as the alarm went off once more, but quickly the hollow signal disappeared.

"I never knew how to work them."

Ichigo shrugged while Toshiro just scowled as he shoved it back into his pants pocket. They were passing an alleyway when Ichigo stopped suddenly.

"What are you doing? That's no way to get a mission done."

Toshiro snapped, but Ichigo wasn't paying him any attention.

"I miss her."

Ichigo muttered. That's when Toshiro realized just where he was. It was the place he had first met Masaki. The day he'd sent the one he loved to the Soul Society.

"We all do. She was a loss to this world and the Soul Society."

Toshiro sighed.

"Excuse me, pardon me!"

A voice yelled, causing Ichigo and Toshiro to turn around. The voice came from a small-statured woman running down the sidewalk. Ichigo just shook his head and turned back to face the alleyway. The poor woman was probably running late. Toshiro, nonetheless, never took his gaze off the girl. Her bangs were falling over her oval shaped face, pretty violet eyes that were behind a set of glasses, and long, orange hair. She had on a pair of jeans and a work shirt of some sort, but Kami she was short, shorter than Toshiro anyway. Toshiro's heart felt like it fell to his feet. She looked a lot like Masaki. The woman ran right past him. He let out a painful sigh.

"Sorry!"

She yelled back to Toshiro and Ichigo. She had a woodsy and strawberry scent. Masaki always smelled like that. The woodsy scent came from her having the love of nature, considering her zanpakuto was a wolf and strawberries from her shampoo. Wait. Only one person would ever fit her characteristic perfectly. He turned around to see her ponytail swinging back and forth from her running down the sidewalk.

"MASAKI!"


End file.
